Tough Decisions for One Unruly Princess
by SapphireRain159
Summary: 6 years after the second war is finished we find that Cagalli has many decisions she has to work on. Love, Life, Running a country...oh yeah did we mention she has to choose a spouse this year? Or that she has four suitors? Prepare for romance and drama! CagalliXAthrun, KiraXLacus
1. Chapter 1

_**6 years after Cosmic Era – Orb **_

Cagalli Yula Athha was sitting at her desk in her father's office looking over the newest treaties and documents of her nation. Sitting back in her brown desk chair she sighed aloud. Her amber orbs fell to a picture at the edge of her desk. It was a picture of Kira, Lacus, Athrun and her smiling and happy on a vacation after the first war. Her fingertips caressed the image of Athrun her eyes reflecting a longing for those lost times. A knock at the door draws her attention and a young woman in her late 20's waltzed through the door with more paperwork in hand.

"Lady Cagalli, how are the treaties and documents of residency coming along?" She asked, raising her eyebrow in question toward the fiery princess.

Cagalli muttered a few curses under her breath before replying,"I am working on them Clarimonde! I haven't been slacking off!"

Throwing her hands up, Cagalli pushed her chair out to stand in front of her faithful aide. Her assistant gazed knowingly at the Orb princess and smirked. She was well aware that the princess was at her boiling point. Clarimonde facial expression changed dramatically as she walked to the desk and slammed the paperwork down forcefully.

"Enough, Cagalli!" She snapped, eyes flashing.

She rested her gaze on the princess, her blonde hair falling down her shoulder as she stared at her with her aquamarine orbs. Cagalli sighed and sat back down in her chair,with a huff. She was more than aware that her aide would not falter with her pestering. Clarimonde was patient and understanding, but altogether hardheaded and strong willed. Above all, she was loyal to Cagalli and that was what counted.

Straightening, the blonde aide fixed her fallen hair as she continued to speak to the commander of the Orb nation.

"Now, that you have calmed down and can think clearly, lets finish these documents so we can meet with the council members and Andrus."

Clarimonde bowed, slightly before walking out of the office. Cagalli frowned before replying loud enough for her assistant to hear, "Yes, I know. I will have this done in a few minutes." Sighing she resigned herself to the task at hand and commenced signing the remaining documents.

-PLANTS-

Lacus and Kira Yamato where walking in the hallways of the council building of the Plants heading towards Lacus's office after the meeting of the upcoming annual Peace Keeping Ball.

"So have you call her?" Lacus questioned, looking over her shoulder at her charming husband.

Kira replied with a sigh, "No, I haven't." Lacus stoped abruptly in front of Kira who ended up plowing into his wife.

Spinning around, Lacus addressed him firmly. "Now, we will have none of that. She is your sister, Kira Yamato. She hasn't been able to leave Orb since the end of the war!" She crossed her arms over her chest awaiting his reply. Her spouse smirked at her, more than surprised by her outburst. He hadn't expected her to be this upset with him. As if two head strung princess wasn't enough, he might have another one on his hands soon. His eyes glanced down fondly to Lacus's swollen belly before replying calmly to his pink haired princess.

"I will email her later-" She held up her hand, cutting him off.

"No, you will video chat with her as soon as we get home. We have news to tell her and I will not take any other answers. She deserves to know what's going on and to see her family. She is coming this time whether you bring her or not." She stated in a matter of fact tone.

She opened the door to her office and sat in the pink chair behind her traditional oak desk. Her hand rubbed protectively over her swollen stomach and she smiled back at Kira across the room. Kira nodded his consent, bending down to give the pink princess a kiss along her cheek. Lacus looked at her desk a photo in a silver frame catching her eye.

"I wonder if he will come this year?" she murmured.

Kira nodded, "I hope so too Lacus, I know he loves her and he misses her greatly. I know he did not want to leave her on Orb, but he had business to take care of here." Kira stated looking at his wife hopefully.

-Plants Homeland-

Athrun Zala walked over briskly to his black high powered sport car opening the door and slipping inside. He pulled on his sunglasses and started the car. A bouquet sat in the passenger seat beside him, as well as an invitation addressed to him. He drived down the road a ways before coming to a grave memorial. Slowly, he pulled up to the gate and stopped.

Grabbing the bouquet and he walked down to his mother's resting place. He placed the yellow roses over her grave, a mournful expression etched on his handsome features.

"I am sorry I haven't stopped by in awhile…things have been busy. I hope you are doing okay and know that I love you and miss you…I could really use some of your wisdom now."

He stayed another moment then briskly walked back to his car. As he approached, he noticed another vehicle parked beside his.

"Yo Athrun! Long time no see man!" Dearka shouted, grinning.

"Hey Dearka, it is good to see you."

His friend ran a hand through his unruly blonde hair and smiled.

"So, are you going to the ball this year? Heard it was gonna be awesome and everyone was gonna be there this year."

Athrun looked at his friend with a thoughtful smile. "Yeah…I just got the invite …though mine was more of a summons. Lacus made mine mandatory."

Dearka bursts out laughing clutching his sides. "Well, she is serious this time." He paused laughing and continued. "Are you bringing a date?"

Athrun sighed ruffling his hair with his free hand. "No, I haven't really thought about it…"

"Well, you can always go solo it is not like you aren't one of the most wanted bachelors in the Plants. I am sure you will have no problems getting a few dances from some pretty gals." Dearka chimed.

Dearka facial expression changed as his phone started to ring. He answered it quickly.

"Commander Elsman, yes, I found him, yes he has the invitation…" He nodded, hanging up the phone. "Well, I gotta run! Later man, good seeing you. See you at the ball!" He waved jogging over to his car and leaving quickly.

Athrun stood there for a moment and shook his head, deep in thought. "What are you planning, Lacus?"

-ORB-Later that evening-

Cagalli was seated in the parliament conference room at the head of the table with Clarimonde sitting to her right and to the left was a handsome man with black hair. His sharp purple eyes constantly scanned the room as the last of the delegates were seated in the room.

Andrus stood and began addressing the parliament.

"Welcome, everyone we are here to discuss the upcoming ball in the Plant homeland. As you all know this year Lady Cagalli turns of age for Queenship." He glanced around the room and his piercing gaze landed on the princess who he found fidgeting under the table. He smiled at her as he continued the speech knowing she was uncomfortable. He grinned as he saw Clarimonde kick the princess from under the table.

He continued.

"You all know that the princess has the right to choose whom she marries, but usually she has her suitors chosen by her father. Thus, we as council members, are the next option for taking the place of choosing her suitors. Three have been chosen and she will have one of her own selection."

Cagalli coughed aloud and Andrus sharp gaze fell on her.

She sighed as he continued unphased.

"Each suitor has been chosen from all the races in this world." The ministers whisper about and nod as Andrus continues his speech. "The first marriage candidate is Julian Waterford. He is with the World Alliance Group. He is a natural, 30 years old, red haired, green eyes. He served in the last war as a mobile suit pilot and is currently seated on the World Alliance Group, formally the Earth Alliance, and Atlantic Federation."

Cagalli rolled her eyes and tapped her foot and her aide Clarimonde noticed and placed a hand on the princess leg as she cuts her eyes over at her.

Andrus hides a laugh and continued.

"Next is Susumu Zala he is from the Plants, a Coordinator, 32 years of age, brown hair, teal eyes. He is a distinguished soldier of Zaft and worked as Communication Specialist and Weapons specialist, he also led missions during the war. He is currently in the High Council under Lacus Yamato and is cousin to Athrun Zala."

Cagalli glanced over to Andrus with confusion at his last candidate.

"Lastly," he went on, "We have Alessandro Gray from the World Alliance formerly the Earth Alliance and Atlantic Federation. He is a 33 year old, light blue hair, brown eyes. He was involved in the previous war as a mobile armor pilot, mobile suit pilot, and as a commander. He is now an adviser to our neighboring countries on an independent level. He is a trusted adviser to many smaller states on the Earth."

He looked around the room of ministers as they spoke amongst themselves as all seem in agreement. Johann, an elderly gentleman, stood and began to address the group before him, "As long as the princess agrees with the 3 chosen, we will go along with this and the fourth subject will be of her choosing, but she will have to choose before her 25th birthday."

He sats back in his chair and awaited Cagalli's opinion. The fiery princess slowly stands and smiles faintly at each of the ministers and then at Johann.

"Yes, I will agree to these terms." Andrus nodded and closed the meeting.

With everyone dismissed Cagalli stayed behind to sulk.

"Dammit!" She yelled, slamming her fist down on the conference table. Tears started filling her eyes as she stood alone in the dark room.

Just then the door bursted open and light spilled in as a young teenage girl came humming in.

"Hey Cags!" The petite teen bounced around to where Cagalli was standing, her black hair falling around her face as she pranced around the representative.

"Hey Valda, what are you doing here? Does Andrus know you are skipping studies right now?" Cagalli wiped at her face, drawing the younger girls attention. She stopped skipping around the room.

"Nope, he can't catch me." She giggled and hugged the princess. Cagalli ruffled the teen's hair and grinned in challenge. "So you wanna go to the mobile suit simulation room with me?"

Valda started jumping around beaming at the princess. "Oh man! Yeah, Let's go Cags! I am gonna beat your high score!" She grabbed her hand and pulled the princess down the hallway to the warehouse at Morganrete.

Cagalli smiles at the younger girl's excitement. Andrus sister may have been a handful but she reminded her of her younger self.

_Hopefully this peace remains. _She thought to herself.

This world had lost so much and her friends and family had worked so hard for this new world. Though right now all she could think about was the possibility of seeing him again…would he still love her? What would he do if she told him she choose him to be her suitor? She had to make a decision soon or she would end up with one of the other three. She had to do what was right for her country and her family, but she also had to tell him the truth that she didn't want to part ways after he left his commission to handle his personal affairs back on the Plants.

They finish walking and Valda jumped in the first simulator. "Are you ready to get beat Princess?" Valda asked sarcastically.

"Don't call me Princess!" She smirked, jumping in the second simulator ready to teach this teen a lesson.

-Until the next Chapter-


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed.

Thanks for the reviews! This is my first fanfiction so I appreciate you all stopping by!

Chapter 2:

Next Day -ORB-

The telephone rang in the Orb Princess's bedroom. Rolling over, the blonde Princess answered her computer phone tiredly.

Kira Yamato appeared on the screen before her, smiling softly."Hey Cagalli…"

"Kira!" Cagalli sat up in her bed, her hair spilling over her shoulders as she scrambled over to the phone. "Why are you calling me so early?"

Her brother laughed softly as he looked at the disheveled young woman before him, her rock band t-shirt barely covering her body. "Before we continue can you put on some more clothes?" He asked looking away from the computer phone, embarrassment staining his cheeks.

Pulling up her covers she griped at him, "Like I said, why the _hell _are you calling me this early?! You don't call for a month little brother and now…you call when you _know_ the time difference here!"

He sighed bashfully rubbing his head with his hand. "Lacus told me to call and make sure you were coming to the ball."

Cagalli yawned rubbing her eyes. "Yeah, I am coming the trip just got approved since the repairs for Orb have now been completed And I am supposed to meet my suitors at the ball too." She frowns looking at Kira threw the phone screen.

Kira face dropped slightly. "Why do you have suitors? This reminds me of the whole Yuna thing." He paused, then asked. "They aren't forcing you are they?"

Cagalli shook her head.

"No, If no male heir is born the female heir has to go through the Queenship process meaning I have to choose a spouse to continue to rule Orb by the age of 25. Even though I am commanding the nation it doesn't matter. The right to rule is by blood and since I am adopted this is the only choose for me." She smoothed out the sheets on her lap and smiled sadly at her brother. "They choose three suitors for me…I have to choose one as well. Each suitor has to pass background checks, personality checks, etcetera. They have to pass tests about the nation since they will be ruling by my side. Though, I will have the final decision. There is even an elimination period after the 1st month."

Kira nodded his head absorbing everything his sister just told him. "So who was your choice?"

Cagalli fell back on her soft bed with a great sigh pulling her sheets over her head. "I don't know if he will except or not, but I chose Athrun. Damn…I can't believe I am dragging him into this again. We haven't even spoken in years. What the hell am I doing?"

Kira broke through her train of thought. "So if I understand you correctly he has the option to decline…then it is his choice if you decide to accept him after elimination periods?"

The princess nodded under the covers. "This is so lame…It's gonna be like courting four guys at once! I could barely handle dating one guy. I have only 2 months to decide."

Her brother busted out laughing to her dismay. "Well at least you will have fun at the ball. Lacus is looking forward to seeing you. Will you be bringing your personal bodyguards?"

Cagalli sat up slowly allowing the sheets to fall from her face. She glanced at her brother sadly. How did he know she was still getting death threats? Her brother seemed to know things even when she didn't tell him. "Yes, Andrus and Clarimonde are going as well as two additional special ops bodyguards."

Her brother smiled nodding at his precious sister. "I understand. Well, I have to go to meet Lacus. I will be there when you get over the shuttle tomorrow."

Cagalli smiled lovingly at her little brother, "Okay see you then Kira. Tell Lacus I said hello and that I will see her soon." After ending the connections, Cagalli ran a hand through her unruly hair. "_He_ should get the letter today."

-PLANTS-

Yzak Joule pulled up in his red sports car to the Zala residence. "This should be fun." He muttered to himself as he stepped out of his car walking up the Athrun's front door with an official looking letter in his hand.

Yzak rang the doorbell and waited for his friend to open the door. A moment later the door opened revealing Athrun Zala at the other end. "Yzak, what's going on?" He asked as he let his friend inside his home.

His white haired friend opened the letter he was carrying and began to read aloud.

"To Admiral Athrun Zala, you have been formally requested as an applicant for Kingship of the Orb Union. This request has been sent on behalf of the Princess of Orb Cagalli Yula Athha. Your reply is requested before the Peace Keeping Ball at the Plant homeland. Please summit you answer to Chairwoman Lacus Yamato as soon as possible." Yzak bursted out laughing finishing reading the official. "I had to deliver this in person. When Lacus told me what it was I couldn't let anyone else deliver it." He continued laughing,so hard that tears formed in his eyes.

Athrun took the letter from Yzak's open hand and flipped it over inspecting the contents. A look of confusion lined his face. "You mean this is a formal marriage application and request from Orb... meaning marriage to Cagalli?" He questioned Yzak.

Yzak nodded in response. "Yep, and the best part is there are four suitors. You have to prove yourself against three other guys! I can't wait till you find out who they are!" He smirked. "You find out at the ball, which is where she will meet with them too."

Athrun placeed the letter on the kitchen table where he picked up his freshly made coffee and took a sip. Yzak raised an eyebrow as he watched his friend whom seemed unfazed about this new development. "Aren't you in the least bit worried about this? Do you still even have feeling for the woman?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest awaiting his friends reply.

"I can decline the application if I want…" Athrun paused taking another sip of coffee before continuing, "I only left the Orb to help the Plants and fix my family's reputation. I had a lot of loose ends to fix before I could be with Cagalli."

Yzak sighed and began walking to the door. "I thought you were running away from her, but I guess I was wrong. Still I think this will play out to be very amusing. I wonder who she will choose?" He pondered before opening Zala's front door.

Athrun walked behind his friend and smiled waving to his friend as he walked out the front door. "Yeah it will be interesting." He stated before closing the door and thinking aloud. "I wonder if Kira knows…" He walked over to the computer phone and dialed up his friend to find out more information.

Later that evening –Orb

Andrus glided down the hallway of the Athha mansion towards the Representative Athha's office before coming to a stop infront of her door and knocking announcing his presents.

"Enter Andrus." The female voice uttered behind the huge oak doors.

Opening the doors and waltzing in her aide began to speak. "Lady Cagalli, have you gotten the response from the fourth suitor?" The princess looked up front her desk to her aide with saddened eyes shaking her head quietly.

Andrus nodded quietly walking over to her desk, "He has until midnight to decide…so do not worry."

Cagalli sighed. "It has been four years Andrus. I don't know if he will accept." She reached a hand to her desk drawer. Reaching inside, she pulled out a small ring box and placed it on her desk. Opening the box she smiled softly remembering the day she was given the ring by Athrun.

Andrus took a seat in front of the representative and smiled gently at her. "It will work out for the best. You know me and Clarimonde will not let another tragedy like Yuna happen again." He takes her hand into his and pats it. Cagalli looked at her loyal aide. She had known him since she was a little girl he was like family to her. His father was her father's aide and her, Clarimonde and Andrus all went to school together when they were younger.

Andrus leans over and winked at her. "You know we can always run away." He joked playfully at the Princess.

Laughing Cagalli responded, "And they would find us because you would not be able to leave the ladies alone!" She giggled swatting her hand at him.

Andrus laughed loudly at her reaction. "Ah, Yes I would suffer ever so dearly. I could not live without the warmth of a beautiful woman."

Cagalli rolled her eyes as her aide stood up getting ready to dismiss himself.

"Have you finished packing? I think I can hear Clarimonde walking down the hall." He questions knowing that the princess hasn't even started packing.

"_Shit_!" Cagalli jumped up from her chair and ran over to the secret exit in her office. Andrus smiled widely walking to the door. Leaving the office grinning he knew full well that if she was not finished packing Clarimonde would give her an earful.

Andrus passed Clarimonde in the hallway and smiled. She nodded in acknowledgment and walked into the princes's office without knocking.

"Lady Cagalli are you finishes packing? We have a tight schedule to…." She scanned the room noticing that the Princess was no longer in the office. "Andrus…why did you say something…?" She sighed walking over the Cagalli's desk. She begans straightening the desk when a ring box catches her eye.

"The Red Knight, huh?" She mused to herself wondering if the fourth suitor would be Athrun. Placing the box back in the desk drawer she smilec sadly before walking out of the office. "You better not break her heart again." She muttered as she closed the office doors behind her.

-PLANTS-

Lacus sat in her office finishing signing important paperwork. A knock at the door drew her attention. "Enter." She stated without looking up from her paperwork.

"Hello Lacus."

Lacus looked up from her work with an excited smile,recognizing the voice. "Hello Athrun! What a surprise!" She motioned for him to sit down in the chair across from her.

Athrun nodded as he makes his way over to the chair sitting across from the pink haired princess. "I will sign the marriage application…" He stated as he slid the paperwork over to the Chairwoman of the Plants.

Lacus smiled softly taking the application from him and placing her notary seal on the document. "Are you looking forward to the Ball?"

He shifted slightly in his chair clearing his throat. "Yes, I will be glad to see everyone."

The Plants leader lifted an eyebrow in his direction. "What are you planning on saying to her? What are you going to wear?" She smiled smugly. "I already have Cagalli's itinerary and what she is going to wear to the ball."

Athrun smirked at the over enthusiastic young woman, "You really are excited about this aren't you?"

Lacus giggled almost bouncing with joy from behind her desk. "Yes, we have so much to discuss with Cagalli. She does not know about her niece yet and of course many other things."

Zala smiled at the pink haired Princess. "Cagalli will be happy to hear about it. I know I am happy for you and Kira."

"Thank you Athrun. I will message you Cagalli's schedule and what she is wearing. Oh and_ don't _mess this up." She states giving him a sharp glare.

"Wow…Lacus." He laughed thinking to himself that pregnancy sure has changed Lacus's moods. "I will do the best I can."

Lacus nodded, pleased. "Good to hear…But you are okay with this right?" She looked at him with concern.

Athrun sighed running a hand through his blue hair. "Yeah, It was my fault the way things ended. I left her to get some space and to clear things up here in the Plants. Though, I made things worse. I had no idea that they still had this custom in Orb or I would have done things differently. We were so young and still needed to grow up even though we both loved and cared so much for each other. There was just too much responsibilities that we had to handle and our relationship took the brunt of the stress."

He smiled almost distantly, the hurt showing in his eyes as he looked at Lacus. Lacus made eye contact with him and smiled softly. "It is hard to run a country alone at such a young age. Not only the responsibility it initials, but everything and everyone involved can take it tolls on them."

Her phone rang and she reached across her desk to answer it. "Chairwoman Yamato speaking. Yes, yes. I understand. Thank you." Hanging up the phone she focused back on him. "Athrun, Cagalli comes in on the shuttle tomorrow. Kira will be picking her up…maybe you should be there?"

Athrun stood up and nodded. "I will try my best."

Lacus smiled, "Good luck, Athrun. See you soon!"

"Thanks Lacus, Take care." He waved and dismisses himself walking out of her office.

-ORB-

Andrus makds his way over to his office. Sitting down behind his desk his computer started to beep. "On Screen Message" He stated out loud.

Lacus appeared on the screen with a smile on her face. "Hello Andrus! I have good news. Athrun has signed the marriage application."

Andrus smiled softly at the pink haired Princess. "Great! Cagalli will be happy to hear that."

Lacus tilts her head slightly as a mischievous smile lined her lips. "Oh, and there has been a change in the Balls program. It will now be a masquerade ball the mask will be provided and no one will know until they arrive at the Ball." She clasped her hands together in excitement.

Andrus laughed softly, "This is unexpected, but it will be a good test for the suitors." He thinks as he placed a hand under his chin.

"I think this ball will be the best one to date!" She chimed. "We shall see you tomorrow then!Goodbye Andrus! Tell Cagalli we look forward to seeing her tomorrow!"

Andrus inclined his head in a slight bow, "Yes, we will see you then Chairwoman Yamato." Ending the communication, he sighed looking over the jammed packed schedule for the Representatives journey to the Plants.

-The Next Day-

Cagalli and Clarimonde boarded the Kusangi with Andrus in tow. Both women's hair styles were similar; pulled up into a ponytail with matching clothes. Clarimonde's height and looks were similar to the princess, the only difference were their eyes. The blonde aide looks over at the princess and sighs, "Do we really have to wear sweat pants and a t-shirt? This is so unbecoming on me!" She griped crossing her arms across her chest.

The blonde Princess grinned at her upset aide. "Because sweat pants and t-shirts are comfortable for long trips and because I am not wearing a damn dress just to ride on a shuttle!" She stomped over to her seat in the shuttle.

Clarimonde sighed deeply as she flopped into a shuttle seat across from the Orb Princess. "These clothes make me look so _manly_"

"Well no one gives a crap! Stop whining!" Cagalli spits out as she leans back in the chair covering her face with her arm.

Her aide smirked. She had gotten a rise out of the Princess as planned so this little outburst was worth it. Cagalli has been so pent up with work and duty she has been extremely stressed. Cagalli usually would talk and chat with her close friend and aide, but as of late she has been more distant. This outburst made Clarimonde think of the young unruly and high strung Princess who would speak her mind and argue about the silliest things.

Clarimonde reached over to the shuttles mini bar pulling out a gin and tonic. "Would you like a drink Princess?"

Cagalli lifted an eyebrow looking over at her aide. "Aren't you on duty? _And_ don't call me_ princess_." She huffed getting up from her seat and walking over to grab a rum and coke from the mini bar.

Clarimonde hid a laugh. "No we are on vacation! I am just you body double for the trip anyways. Plus, Andrus and Kisaka are here and will be your bodyguards!" She takes a big gulp of her gin and tonic and she lounges in her shuttle chair.

"Fine, do as you please!" Cagalli grumbled, grabbing a few more bottles of rum and coke before going back over to her chair.

Andrus walked into the shuttle his sharp gaze checking over the cabin. His eyes landed on the Princess and he smirked. "Drinking already Lady Cagalli?"

"Clarimonde started it!" She pointed over at the aide. His eyes look over at Clarimonde and he laughs. "Well, no worries. You two never get a chance to relax so enjoy it." He walked over to the front of the shuttle and locked the cabin area.

Cagalli shook her head and smiled. Her aide were her friends and sometimes they were a handful, but they always tried to make her feel better.

"Yo, CAGS! You need to catch up! I am already on #2!" Clarimonde boasted from across the row.

Cagalli took a big gulp of her drink and grinned. "Shut up! You should slow down you will be drunk before we arrive at the Plants!" She finished off her first drink and starts the 2nd one.

"No you are the light weight Cags!" Clarimonde pokes at the Princess.

Cagalli laughed aloud, "Please! Challenge accepted Clari!" Both women laugh and begin enjoying each others company as the shuttle begins take off procedures and they enter space orbit.

-Few Hours Later-

The women were asleep buckled into their shuttle seats in the front row. The gravity was now no longer so a few cans were flying in the air above the women's heads. Clarimonde stirred, yawning "Are we there yet?"

Cagalli stretched yawning sitting up in her chair. "We should be about 2 hours away from docking." She looked over to where the launch coordinates were showing on the computer screen for their flight plan.

Clarimonde sat up straightening her clothes. "I am going to freshen up."

Cagalli stretched laying back in her chair. "I think I am gonna finish my nap." She stated closing her eyes drifting back off to sleep. Clarimonde smiled looking over at her friend, this is the first time in awhile that the Princess had let her guard down and slept. She was glad to see her finally get some quality rest and let go of some of her stress. She also couldn't believe the Princess out drank her either. Clarimonde unbuckled and floated over to the restroom. She thought to herself that she was glad her and Cagalli had been close and had always had a good relationship with each other. They were like sisters, but ever since the last war and the issues Cagalli had to face with Parliament, Cagalli hadn't spoken much to her. Clarimonde was glad that this trip had let the Princess open up again and relax some. "I just hope everything goes well"

-A few hours later-

The ship docked at the port and Andrus emerged from the bridge to find Cagalli asleep and Clarimonde cleaning up the room. "Shhhhh…"Andrus shrugged asking quietly what they should do.

Clarimonde floats over to Andrus and whispered.

"This is the longest she has sleep in months. I am _not_ waking her." She crossed her arms over her chest in protest.

Andrus sighed he knew he was going to carry her off the shuttle, but he had to act like he dislike it. He was equally glad that she was sleeping as good as she was. Andrus was delegate, but he was well built being a former mobile suit pilot and he still did regular training to stay in shape. The added bonus was that they were in space and the Princess was much lighter at this moment.

Andrus floated over to Cagalli bending down to release her belt buckle. He gently grabbed her arms and legs moving her into a princess carry. Clarimonde floated over in front of him to help get her in his arms and to help maneuver her through the ship carefully.

Outside the shuttle port waiting area Kira and Lacus waited anxiously.

"I can't wait to see her! We have some much to discuss." Lacus smiles holding her husbands hand.

"Yeah, I know how you feel Lacus. Just don't overwhelm her at one time okay?" He pleaded to his excited wife.

"Okay, okay." She smiles as she noticed the door to the shuttle open and Cagalli being carried out by her aides.

Andrus, Clarimonde and Cagalli make it to the port waiting station to where Kira and Lacus were waiting. Lacus floated over to the group with a smile, "Hello everyone and welcome." She whispered softly. "I think we can meet later. Lets get her to one of the guest quarters for now." She motions for the aides to follow her and Kira as they leave the waiting area.

Cagalli woke up yawning, "Where am I?" She questioned looking around the plain room. No one was around so she stretched sitting up from her bed. Gravity was off so she knew she was still in the space port. Running a hand through her hair she attempted to straighten her ponytail. "Guess I need to find everyone…" She thought out loud as she righted herself and slipped out of bed.

She explored the port looking for her aides. Cagalli floated lazily around a corner still drowsy from the booze and the nap, her body collided with a handsome young man with brown hair and piercing teal eyes. His reaction was so fast she barely noticed his tight grip on her arm as he pulled her close into an embrace to steady her.

"S-Sorry." She stuttered as she looked up into the young man eyes.

"No problem." He answered quickly. "Are you okay?"

Cagalli nodded her amber orbs locked onto the masculine man she bumped into. His hands were still holding onto her arms gently.

"I'm fine." He released her as she steadied herself and attempted to brush a stray hair from her face. The mysterious man nodded and floated off in the opposite direction.

"Wow, he was gorgeous...but he seems kind of familiar." She blushed rememberng the warmth of his gentle embrace.

"Cagalli?" She turned around to the area where the voice was coming from.

"Lacus!" The young woman smiled floating over to her sister in law, "It is so good to see you!" She embraced her sister in law and smiled.

"It is good to see you too Cagalli. We have much to discuss." She stated releasing Cagalli from the embrace.

"Yes, we do. Where is my little brother?"

Lacus giggled softly, "You might want to get cleaned up you have some drool on your cheek and your hair is a mess. He will never stop teasing you if he sees you like that."

Cagalli's face turned bright red. Not only had she saw Lacus this way she also bumped into that hot guy in the hallway like this. She was totally modified. "I will be right back!" She sped off cursing under her breath, leaving a laughing Lacus in her wake.

Cagalli floated down the hall all cleaned up and buzzing into the conference room. "Kira!" She beams grasping her brother in a hug.

"It is good to see you to Cagalli." He embraced her back smoothing her hair with one hand.

Lacus smiled at the two siblings floating over to her spouse. "Cagalli, there is something we have to tell you." Kira smiled releasing his sister from their hug as he moves over to Lacus.

"What is something wrong?" She asked giving them both a worried look.

"No, nothing like that at all." Kira smirked pulling Lacus to his side. Lacus glows with happiness, "You are going to be an AUNT!"

"Oh, wow! Congrats you two! I am so happy for you both." She floated over embracing them both in a tight hug. "How far along are you?" She pulled back and looked at Lacus belly curiously.

"We are 5 months along and we are having a girl!" Lacus smiled rubbing her belly and giggling.

"A girl!" Cagalli punched her brother on the shoulder lightly and smiled. "Now you have three headstrong Princesses on your hands. I don't envy you Kira."

"I think I will be alright." He smiled at his sister and his wife.

"May I touch your belly Lacus?" Cagalli asked nervously.

"Yes, of course she is your niece you know."

Cagalli rubbed the small mound feeling the little life inside kick as she moved her hand across her belly. "Wow, she is an active one isn't she!" Cagalli grinned looking at her brother and sister in law.

"Yes that she is. I don't get much sleep anymore." Lacus stated a huge smile on her face.

Cagalli's aides moved to her side smiling. "So are you ready to go to the mansion?" Andrus said getting a nod of agreement from the whole room. "We can finish talking on the ride."

To be continued! To the Peace Ball!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The evening of the Peace Ball arrived. The blonde Orb Princess takes a slow look around the guest dressing room courters of the Plants Recreation center. Her ball gown was hanging on the edge of the wardrobe. The dress was a white form fitting corset top with a chiffon skirt that was lined with silver and black lace. The lace intertwined with the corset top to the skirt that fell at mid calf length on her legs. The Orb insignia was sewn into the back of the corset top that tied into the lace trimming. On the floor below the dress were black and silver high heel pumps obviously picked out by her aide Clarimonde. "Is she trying to kill me?" She sighed running a hand across the edge of the dress.

She then walked over the dresser drawer where her mask was sitting. The mask was silver and black with lace trimming around the edges a small butterfly detailing placed on the right side of the mask.

Cagalli looked into her mirror her hair was pinned up with loose strands of blonde falling down her back. Her aide Clarimonde had fixed her hair and picked out her clothes for the ball.

Knock on the door drew her attention. "Come in!"

Her aide Clarimonde walked in a dress similar to Cagalli's and her hair mirrored the Princesses as well. "Time to get dressed Princess! I will help you" Her aide smiled softly closing the door behind her.

Cagalli nodded as her aide helped her dress in the ball gown. Clarimonde smiled softly admiring her work. "You clean up good Princess!" She giggled.

"Yeah, Thanks…and stop calling me Princess. You only do that to annoy me!" She puffed.

"I wonder if the delegates will be able to tell us apart!" Clarimonde mused to herself standing beside the Princess in front of the mirror.

Cagalli looked at her aide for a moment. She seemed excited about the ball tonight. "I think you will probably enjoy confusing them too."

A knock on the door caught both women's attention. Cagalli was visibly nervous as she stood at the back of the guest room her aide standing in front of her. Both women were dressed and armed do to the continual death threats she was receiving. Cagalli's hand moved to her right leg where her gun was strapped.

A familiar male voice announced himself. "Cagalli, Lacus and Kira are waiting on you."

Both women sighed, "We're coming!" Clarimonde yelled.

Soft male laughter came from behind the door. The two women looked at each other and laughed softly before giving one another a small hug. Clarimonde walked to the door and opened it up. "Ready, Lady Cagalli?" She motioned for the Princess to walk through the threshold.

Cagalli nodded to her aide as she began walking to the door. "I guess Clarimonde." A nervous smile showing on her features as she walking out to meet with Andrus and her family.

The Great Hall was decorated in Black and White. The tables had white cloth on top and the chairs had black and white slip covers over them. A few lights hung over the tables illuminating the atmosphere. There were purple, pink, and red streamers lining the ceiling. Cagalli's group entered the Great Hall looking at the décor.

Lacus spotted her sister in law through the crowd of guests and smiled. "Kira, please show our guest over to their seats."

Kira nodded walking over through the crowd of people to his sister. "Cagalli! Over here!" He waved catching her attention.

"Kira!" She beamed walking over to her brother who wore a white tuxedo with a white mask that had silver lining around the edges. "Lacus is over here waiting" He pointed over to where Lacus was sitting.

Lacus was wearing a purple and pink masquerade ball gown with a purple mask that had small pink feathers on the right side. Her hair was pinned back in a ponytail with her famous gold hair pin pushing her bangs back. Lacus stood as the group approached her table. "Cagalli! It is wonderful to see you. You look so very lovely." She smiled embracing her sister in law.

Cagalli smiled nervously embracing the pink hair ruler back. "Thank you Lacus. You look very pretty." She released her from the embrace.

"This ball is going to be so much fun! I can't wait to dance!" She smiled at Cagalli. "Oh and all of your suitors have arrived as well as many of the delegates." Lacus looked out onto the dance floor at the guest dancing to different styled traditional ballroom dances.

Cagalli nodded. "I am sure the ball will be very fun."

Lacus looked over at Cagalli her eyebrow raised. "Oh, I forgot to tell you each of the suitors are wearing different colored mask that represents their favorite colors. All the other guests are wearing either black or white masks."

Cagalli looked out onto the dance floor in front of her. She looked over at all the guests that wear dressing. She did not see any different colored masks on the floor at the time. "Okay, that will make things easier." She smiled softly at her sister in law. Cagalli had knowledge of at least two of the suitor's favorite colors.

A slow waltz began to play. Kira stood up gently taking Lacus hand leading her over to the dance floor. Clarimonde spotted a handsome young man to her left and begin conversing with him as he led her to the dance floor. Cagalli hid a small laugh at her rather headstrong aide nothing ever phased Clarimonde. Andrus excused himself to talk with a few of the Plants Council Members of course, they were all female. Cagalli found her self alone at the table as she watched her friends and family dance to the music.

The music stopped and Kira and Lacus glided off of the dance floor heading over to the table that Cagalli was sitting at. Kira guided his wife slowly and carefully back to the table. "Relax, Kira I will not break so easily." She stated giving her husband a sharp look.

Kira sighed using a free hand to adjust his mask nervously. "Sorry, Lacus I will go get you a drink." He turned leaving the two women at the table.

Cagalli smiled thinking to herself that her brother the famous coordinator nervous over Lacus and her unborn niece. She had never seen him so anxious before. He returned a few moments later with a glass of water for his bride.

"Thank you Kira." Lacus took the cup of water from her spouse and began sipping on the water as another song began to fill the ballroom. A few delegates passed by the table saying pleasantries to the Plants Chairwoman and the Orb Representative.

Cagalli's eyes noticed a tall male wearing a green and blue mask with a black tuxedo that had a navy blue vest begin to walk over to her table. A small smile formed on his lips as he ran a hand through his deep red hair. The Plants Chairwomen continued conversing with the delegates to Cagalli's dismay. The male reached the table his emerald green eyes still locked on her Amber orbs.

"May I have this dance Lady Cagalli?" His voice was deep and familiar she knew this suitor.

"Yes, you may Julian." He grinned mischievously as he reached out a hand to her. An upbeat styled Tango began pulling in the background.

She took his hand softly as he led her to the dance floor. "It has been a long time since we have seen each other little lioness." He states. The music count began and he embraced her gently as the song began to play.

She looked up at him. "It has been awhile Ian."

He chuckled lightly as he led her in the dance. "Ah, no curse words for me today? Has the little lioness grown up?" His gests at her as he begins to twirl her around to the music while smiling Just as he pulls her back into another embrace she steps back allowing her elbow to catch him in the gut.

"Oh, sorry about that Ian." She smirked at him a small giggle escaping her lips.

He takes a deep breath resuming the dance. "I deserved that." He bit out.

Julian barely fazed by the blow to his stomach continued dancing with the Princess. "You do look lovely tonight." He turned her closer to him as the dance tempo changed slightly.

"Thank you Ian." The Princess stated taking a look at her suitor as he pulls her weight closer to his body due to the ending of bars of the Tango begin playing. "You look handsome tonight."

A smirk lined his lips as he looked down at the woman before him. Julian had know her for many years and for the first time he was seeing how much she has grown up. She was beautiful and strong and he would still do anything for her. "That must have been difficult for you to say?" He questioned testing her response not knowing if he was right or not.

"No, Ian but I will step on your foot if you keep talking like that." She states attempting to threaten at him.

Julian chuckled softly twirling her once more before pulling her close for the final embrace. Bending down slightly to her ear he whispered seductively. "Watch how you tease me Princess. I might be tempted to take advantage of you and take you out of that gorgeous dress. I think I would started by untying that corset first." His fingers traced her bare back in soft warning.

She blushed bright red as he gently releases her from his close embrace as the music stops playing. He bows to her and before walking briskly off the floor into the crowd before them. Cagalli face still flushed red as she walks off the dance floor over to Lacus.

"That was a pretty hot dance Cagalli." Lacus chuckled looking at her sister in law.

"Shut up! I am so embarrassed!" She flopped down into a chair beside the Plant Chairwoman.

Kira walked over to a man with dark blue hair and a red mask with purple lining wearing a tailored black suit with a red vest. "Athrun" Kira smiled grasping the other males hand in a strong handshake.

"Hello, Kira. Good to see you." Athrun smiled lightly returning the males handshake. "How is Lacus?" Athrun questioned as he looked around for the males spouse.

"She is doing well. She is resting by the tables with Cagalli hovering over her." Kira points over to the women. Cagalli looks over nervously at Lacus whom is fanning herself smiling.

Kira chuckled softly, "You better go rescue Lacus from Cagalli."

Athrun smiled at his friend before walking over the dance floor towards where Cagalli was sitting.

"Lacus are you sure you are okay?" The blonde questioned quietly.

"Yes, I am just warm is all?" Lacus smiled fanning her self with a hand held fan as she watched the guest dance on the dance floor before her.

"Kira will be back in a minute." Cagalli stated scanning the room for her wayward brother hoping he would be back by now.

"I will be fine. You are worrying to much! Plus, I think another of your suitors is on the way here." She stated pointing to the direction of which the suitor approached.

Cagalli glanced to the right making eye contact with the suitor before her his green eyes locking onto her amber orbs. "At..Athrun." She stuttered facing the man in front of her with a shocked expression.

Athrun bowed slightly at the waist, "May I have the honor of this dance?" He stated as he holds out a hand towards her.

"Of course you can Athrun." She gently places her hand into his and he escorted her to the dance floor. She glanced back at Lacus who smiled at her motioning for her to go.

The melody began playing a slow waltz as he led her onto the floor. He held out his arms to her waiting for her to except the embrace for the dance which she does. She places her arms around his shoulders and he grips her waist gently. They began to sway to the music slowly as she looks up at him. "You look very beautiful tonight." Athrun smiled down at her as he released her to twirl her once then twice before pulling her back in close to his body.

"Thank you Athrun. You look handsome. I like your mask." She smiled softly fighting back tears. She was glad to see him, but she was also in pain. Athrun had left her when she needed him most.

"I know you must be having mixed emotions right now and you have a lot going on, but I am here sincerely because I wanted to be." He paused giving her time to process what he was saying as they continued to dance to the music. "I still love you and I am sorry for leaving you like I did. I had no idea that Orb still had this marriage proposal system." He finished speaking giving her a sad look. He knew it would take her some time to trust him again, but he was willing to do anything to gain her trust.

Cagalli looked up at the handsome man before her, his eyes glistened with honesty and concern. "I don't know what to say…I missed you so much."

Athrun smiled softly brushing a hand across her cheek. "I know it is okay. We have time to work things out Cagalli." He twirls her once more and brings her in closer to his body. "Don't worry about anything. I would do anything for you." He states as he embraces her in a soft hug as the music ends.

Her eyes fill with tears as she inhales his familiar scent placing her head on his chest. "Athrun." It seems his name is all she could say. The words she wanted to say would not vocalize.

Athrun released her and begins escorting her back to her table to her waiting party before bowing and disappearing into the crowd.

Kira greets his sister with a smile. "Are you alright Cagalli?" His sister smiles sadly shaking her head.

"I am going to get some fresh air." Kira nodded watching as his sister stalks out of the hall.

The Orb Representative practically ran out of the dance hall into the climate controlled cool atmosphere night. Stars shone in the distance and the wind blew softly mixing the smell of salt water and sand into the air. A gentle gust tousles her loose hair around her face as silent tears start to fall into the winds gust. She walks over to the second floor balcony's edge watching the waves move on the beach. A moment of calm washes over her as she listens to the sounds of the waves on the beach reminding her of home, she leans against the balcony unlatching her high heeled pumps. "What am I going to do?" She sniffles muttering to herself. She then sits on the balcony's edge watching the waves in the distance. She reaches up to her mask unlacing the tied material. A soft sigh escapes her lips as she rubs her tears away with her hand. "Will I be able to handle this? How can I make this decision?"

"You can start by taking a walk with me." A husky male voice stated from behind her.

Startled Cagalli jumps to her feet to face the person behind her. Her amber orbs caught silhouette of a tall and handsome man with teal eyes.

"Oh, how long have you been there?" She stated rubbing her face and attempting to straighten her wore appearance.

"Only for a few moments is all Lady Cagalli." The male stated as he approaches her. He was wearing a silver and blue mask that accented his gorgeous male facial features. His tuxedo was black with a blue vest. "Let me introduce myself I am Susumu." He moved closer to the blonde Princess bowing slightly at the waist.

She gasped slightly, "Oh, you are the person I bumped into the space port." Her cheeks burned red at the thought. "I am sorry about that." She stated fidgeting with her dress.

He smiled softly. "It is alright. I should have been paying more attention to where I was going." He reaches a hand up to his face pushing his mask back revealing his strong facial features.

She nodded glancing over at her heels that were thrown carelessly by the balcony's edge. "I think I am ready for that walk Susumu."

He nodded at her as he bends down to pick up her heels. "I do not think you will need these, but they are quite lovely shoes."

Her amber orbs follow him as he straightened up to face her. Susumu's strong muscle flexing under his jacket as he holds out his free arm for her to grasp as they start to walk across the beach. He seemed to genuinely want to talk with her which made him fascinating to her. "Thank you Susumu. My aide Clarimonde picked them out for me."

"She did a very good job. You look quite beautiful in that ball gown." He placed a strong hand over hers as they began the decent down the stairs to the beach. A slight blush forming on his cheeks as he thought about his last statement he said to her.

"I will be sure to tell her and Thank you." She smiled up at him.

"I hope you don't mind a walk on the beach? You seemed like you needed a break from the crowded ballroom." He glanced down at her awaiting her response as they stopped at the beaches edge.

"Yes, I felt I needed some fresh air and walking on the beach would be rather lovely." She stated her hand grasping his arm tightly ushering him on. The sand was warm against her bare feet as she stepped onto the beach walking close to the waters edge.

"I understand how you feel. I am not one for large crowds either. It means more security and more tensions with other delegates." He sighed slightly guiding them across the beach. Her attention was focused on walking and looking at the waters edge as they walked. Susumu thought of how gorgeous she looked up close. The television and pictures did not do her justice. He wanted to stare at her eyes for days and run his hands through her unruly blonde locks.

Cagalli felt his warm gaze upon her. "I bet that makes your job very difficult being in the council and over the security details for the Plants." Her eyes met with his and she blushed. "Wow." She stated out loud. His gaze was intense and she felt the passion in his eyes.

Susumu laughed softly, "I am sorry for staring at you so much. You are very mesmerizing."

"It's okay. I was just surprised is all." She must be dreaming there is no way he was looking at her in that way.

"But to answer your questions…yes it is difficult but not impossible to manage. Most delegates settle down when security walks around." They continued down the beach edge towards a small rock formation.

"I see you have done a fine job with the balls security." She smiled up at him.

"Thank you Lady Cagalli. That means a lot to me hearing that from you. Would you like to sit down?" He gestured walking around the rock formation to where a flat rock sat.

"Sure, this should be fine." She releases his arm to climb up on to the rock. Forgetting she is wearing a dress she steps onto the rock slipping on the chiffon skirt causing her to fall forward. A small gasp escapes her mouth.

A strong arm wrapped around her waist and pulls her body against his strong one. "I've got you, Easy does it." He settles her onto the rock stepping in front of her looking over her checking for wounds.

"Sorry about that. I forgot I was wearing a dress with all this chiffon on it." She lifted her right arm wincing. "Ouch." A small trail of blood ran down her elbow to her wrist.

Susumu noticed her wound and places her heels on the rock formation. He bends down on one knee taking his handkerchief from his breast pocket and ripping it to tie around her elbow. He did it so carefully and gently trying not to injure her further.

Cagalli face flushed bright red as he finished tying the cloth and looks over her other arm.

"No, it is alright. I should have placed you up there myself. You are sure you are not injured anywhere else?" His eyes locked onto hers with a look of concern.

"No. No I am fine. Thanks for this." She lifted her arm to show that it had stopped bleeding.

Susumu stood up looking over to the moon's reflection beaming out on the water in front of them. He runs a hand through his brown locks. They continue to stare at the Ocean for a few moments enjoying the calming sounds of the beach. He broke the silence between them. "We will have to head by soon. I am sure your aides are looking for you." He stated sadly as he turned to look at her.

"You are probably right though. I am sure Kira and the others will be worried." She giggled slightly still nervous being around him.

Susumu held out his hand for her to help get her off the rock formation. She smiled grasping his out stretched arm to jump down from the rock.

Damn she didn't want to leave.

_He was so calming to be around. _She thought.

He pulled her into an embrace catching her off guard as she ascended from the rock formation. "Susumu?" She gaspsed as his strong arms envelope her in an intimate embrace. She could feel his warm breath against her neck causing her heart to jump in her chest. He made her feel alive every time he touched her. She had not felt that way in a long time.

"Cagalli. I just could not hold back anymore. I felt like you needed this. I am sorry for catching you off guard but I had to hold you." He stated continuing holding her tightly.

She exhaled softly, "It's alright Susumu. I wanted you to do this." She embraced him back her arm circling his waist. He was must taller then her and warm. She closed her eyes inhaling his scent slightly. He smelled like sandalwood and soap. His presence was calming and soothing she felt like she never wanted to leave. He felt so familiar like someone she knew. _Athrun! _She shook her head slightly a sigh escaping her lips. Susumu was different then Athrun he was more direct and observant.

In the distance the soft foot falls of another could be hear approaching them. Susumu lifted his head to look at who was approaching the embracing couple.

"Cagalli?" She jumped in Susumu arms as the familiar voice announced his presence. She didn't even hear him approach them. Susumu released her so that she could meet the man before her. Turning around she leaned back into Susumu who placed his soft hands on her shoulder steadying her.

"Athrun. What are you doing out here?" She stated a slight trembling in her voice.

"I was looking for you, but it seems you are just fine." He stated coldly his eyes locking on hers. Then his gaze drifted over to his cousins.

Susumu stared back in a challenge at the other male his hands never moving from her bare shoulders. "We were just returning Cousin."

Athrun glared at his cousin then turned his harsh gaze on Cagalli hurt lining his face. "Your brother and you aides are worried about you. You have duties to attend too. Delegates have been waiting on you while you've been out here with him."

Anger flushes across her face. "Of course, Admiral Zala I know that. I just needed a break from everything." She stated placing on her hands on her hips. She winced slightly as she moved her right arm.

Athrun noticed her wince and mused to himself about what happened. "The nurse's station is on the first floor. You should get that wound looked at before it gets infected." He looked at her coldly hurt in his eyes as he turns to leave heading back to the Great Hall.

She could tell Athrun was hurt, but he did not have to ignore her and be so cold. He was the one who hurt her. He left her when she needed him most. He barely gave her a proper goodbye when he left. How were they ever going to fix anything if things continued like this? This suitor choosing was not her idea. _Was he jealous of Susumu? _She thought to herself.

Susumu looked down at Cagalli removed his hands from her shoulder. "Are you ready Cagalli?" She turned around slightly show him a sad smile.

"Yeah, I will be. Can you show me the way to the nurse's station?" She sighed.

"Of course." He picked up her heels and gestures for her to take his arm. A sad look spreads across his face as he guides her back to the Great Hall.

They make their way to the first floor to be greeted by her aides and her brother. Athrun was no where in sight.

"Cagalli, Are you alright? We were worried you were gone for an hour." Her brother walks over to her and embraces her in a hug. He noticed her escort and nods.

"Sorry, I lost track of time. The beach was so calming and beautiful. I just wanted to have some fresh air." She gazed at her brother a small smile on her face.

Kira smiled at his twin. "I understand Cag's." Glancing at her arm he noticed her wound. "Were you injured? Did something happen?" He questioned.

"Oh no, I slipped and fell but Susumu caught me before I face planted." She smiled up at Susumu. Her cheeks blushing red remembering what took place on that rock formation. "We were headed to the Nurse's station to get my elbow looked at." She motioned to the door to the left of them.

"Okay Cagalli. I will you leave you to it. After you finish Lacus wants to meet with you." He stated before walking off to rejoin his pregnant spouse.

She turned to Susumu who stood quietly behind her handing her high heel pumps. "Thank you for everything tonight Susumu." She smiled turning to walk into the nurse station. "I look forward to seeing you again soon." She stated pushing open the door to the nurse station.

"I had a wonderful time as well Cagalli." He stated bowing slightly at the waist a smile lining his lips. "I would enjoy the pleasure of your company again soon." He walked over to her briskly. Grabbing her uninjured hand he places a gentle kiss on top of her hand. His cheeks flushing a slight red as he released her hand and disappeared into the Great Hall.

Walking into the Nurse's station she smiled softly. Susumu was so gentle and patient even when she fumbled around or became clumsy, though that did not seem to bother him much. "I am going to have my hands full." She sighed as she entered the Nurse station only to find her fourth suitor lying on the bed asleep. The covers pulled up to his waist.

The nurse rushes in to greet her newest guest. "Welcome, how can I help you?" The short maroon hair nurse stated her purple gaze looking at the Princess concerned. "Oh you have a cut on your arm. I can fix that right up. It wont take long please have a seat." She pointed to the seat beside the medical bed her last suitor was asleep in.

"Is he alright?" She whispered trying not to speak to loudly.

"Oh yes, He is just sleeping I gave him a nerve pill. He was a little anxious about meeting with you Lady Cagalli." She stated bringing over a first aide kit. "Let's get you cleaned up. There is still plenty of time left at the ball." She began cleaning the wound and bandaging her arm up.

"Will he be awake soon?" She stated glancing back at the young man.

The nurse giggled slightly. "Yes, He should be awake before long. Oh, I will bring you a wash cloth and a clean towel for your feet to get the sand off your legs. Just a moment!" The nurse beams jumping up to get the items for Cagalli.

The man beside her started to move yawing slightly. "That was a good sleep. Thanks Mrs. Nurse!" He says pushing himself up from the bed stretching.

Cagalli turns to face the young man with light blue hair. He still had his mask on with its orange and black design. His jacket was thrown over the bed and his pants were draped over the railing of the bed. Her gaze scans over him, he was certainly handsome but nothing in terms of Athrun or Susumu, even Julian. He was built that was for sure.

His mahogany gaze fell upon her. "Well, Hello Princess Cagalli." He pushes back his mask and rubs his eyes softly as he turns to face her covers still covering his waist. "Didn't think I meet you here." He stated nervously pulling his mask back down over his eyes.

"Hello, you must be Alessandro?" Cagalli smiles looking at the man before her.

"Yes, but ummm could you turn around. I can't sleep with my pants on so…" He stops hoping she gets the hint.

"Oh shit, of course. Sorry about that." She blushed turning around on the swivel chair to face the door.

He laughed softly as he reached for his pants. A soft zipping noise could be heard and bare feet moving across the marble floor. "Okay sorry about that Princess."

"It is fine. I am sorry. I should have noticed sooner." She stated nervously a blush still plastered on her face. She was just stepping into everything today.

"You can turn around now I don't bite." Alessandro said a grin on his face.

The nurse walks in with the items for Cagalli, "Oh good. You are awake, Alessandro! You can escort Lady Cagalli back to the ball then." She placed the items in front of Cagalli who bends slightly to clean the sand off her feet.

"Yeah, no problem I can do that." He walked over to the bed pulling on his jacket. He then bends down pulling on his socks and shoes. "Are you ready Lady Cagalli?"

Cagalli nodded as she finished drying her feet. "Yes, I just have to put on these difficult high heels." She mused on how to re-strap the heels on her feet.

"Here let me do it." He grabbed the heels from her and bent down on one knee. He was not the most elegant man she had seen and he was rather brash and rough though not on purpose. He may not have known how to deal with women or other people that much.

Placing her heels on her small soft feet he smiled. "Wow, you have tiny feet!" He laughed softly.

Cagalli blushed not sure how to respond to him. He barely knew her and was intimately touching her bare feet. "You must not wear heels much." He mused turning her feet over in his hands. "I can tell by how soft your feet are." He places the last heel on her foot before standing up.

"No, they are very difficult to walk in." She stated quietly her heart beat racing. "Thank you for your help." Her feet were so damn sensitive. She held her laughter in while he touched her feet. She reaches for her mask that she had tied to her dress and placed it back on her face.

"Anytime Princess, Well are you ready for some more dancing?" He looked at her excitement in his eyes.

"You must like to dance Alessandro?" She questioned taking his now outstretched hand. She smiled standing up slowly.

"I do like a good dance especially with a pretty lady like you." He smiled waltzing her out of the nurse station. "Thanks again Mrs. Nurse!" He stated before opening the door walking them to the second floor ballroom.

Cagalli smiled to herself laughing. "Well, let's have that dance then shall we?" Entering the ballroom they arrived at the dance floor. Alessandro bowed slightly and then began to lead the dance which was a slow waltz.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

Thanks for all the reviews and new followers! You all rock! I appreciate everyone reading my fanfiction!

Shout out to my bestie Jadey! Thanks for reading my FanFiction first and helping edit it!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all the reviews and views! Thanks for reading!

Chapter 4

Athrun Zala enters the ballroom his brows furrowed in frustration. Walking over to an empty table by the stage he sits down with a drink in his hand.

"So you pissed her off didn't you?" A familiar female voice questions him.

Athrun turns his gaze to the blonde female before him. He takes in her appearance as she is dressed like Cagalli and seems angered at him as well. Her hands were placed on her hips and her eyebrows were raised as she gave him a questioning look as she awaited his answer.

"Yes, I guess I did." He sighed running a hand through his midnight blue hair.

Clarimonde shrugged slightly taking a seat beside him at the table. "You have to do better with her. She has changed a lot since you left." She gives him a concerned look. "Are you sure you want to be with her?" She stated bluntly shrugging her shoulders as she sits down across from him.

Athrun shook his head slightly. "I know I have to do better. I can't believe I got jealous and lost my temper seeing her with another man. Cagalli means the whole world to me and I love her so much. This whole process is very frustrating." He answers before taking a sip of his drink.

The blonde female smirks looking at the man before her. "Is Athrun Zala afraid of a little competition? Or is it more than that?"

A shocked look plays on Athrun's features and he ponders a response to the blondes comment.

Clarimonde bursts out laughing, clutching at her gut as she giggled. "Well, I must be right if you have no response!"

Athrun clears his throat. "I am not afraid of the competition but rather of her feelings that might have changed for me." He straightens his posture and takes another sip from his drink.

Clarimonde watches him for a moment. "I see. I was just teasing you. Though it seems our Princess is enjoying herself tonight. These suitors are pretty interesting characters. I am looking forward to watch how everything unfolds." She points out to the dance floor where Cagalli and Alessandro start to dance to an upbeat waltz.

"Hm…" Athrun smirks slightly looking at the couple of the dance floor. Alessandro was having difficulty with the dance and was struggling to keep up with the tempo of the music. Cagalli seemed unfazed as she giggled at her companion. Athrun could not hold back his smile as it reached his lips. _'God he loved her.'_ He thought to himself.

Clarimonde noticed his gaze fixed on the Princess and smirked at him. "I am sorry. I felt like I had to come and talk to you to find out your true feelings, but let me warn you though…" She paused before leaning over across the table a serious look plastered on her face. "If you hurt her again it will be the last time you hurt her." She stared into his emerald eyes her blue eyes burning with the threat she told him. A few seconds later she sighed adjusting her posture before standing up.

"I refuse to see her broken hearted like that ever again." She voiced as she stalked off towards the table Lacus and Kira were sitting at.

Athrun stared at her retreating form from his seat. He knew Clarimonde did not make empty threats and that she was serious. "I have a lot to make up for it seems." He sat there for a moment finishing off his drink before spotting Yzak and Dearka at the opposite side of the dance floor.

Cagalli looked at her excited dance partner who struggled with the upbeat waltz. "Alessandro, you don't dance much too classical music do you?" She mused gripping his shoulder tighter as he pulled her around the dance floor.

"Sorry Lady Cagalli, I haven't had a lot of practice at this." He grinned as he prepared to spin her. "I'm just winging it." He smiled at her softly as he spun her around the dance floor.

"Well, as long as you don't drop me or step on my feet it is fine." She laughed as he spun her once more than a second time before pulling her back into a quick embrace.

"Don't jinx us Lady Cagalli." He winked as they continued to dance to the waltz.

"Alessandro you don't have to be so formal all the time. You can call me Cagalli." She giggled softly as he lost count again and stumbled at bit.

"Okay Cagalli. I will try my best. Oh, isn't Chairwoman Lacus making an announcement after this song?" He questioned as he looked across the dance floor to the stage where Lacus and Kira were approaching for Lacus salutatory speech.

The ending bars of the waltz started to play and Alessandro twirled Cagalli once more before pulling her in close and whispering in her ear. "Thanks for this wonderful dance Cagalli." He smiled before bowing to her and escorting her off the stage where they both spoke to Andrus and Clarimonde before dismissing himself from the group.

"Having fun Princess?" Her aide Clarimonde poked at the blonde princess.

"Yes I am having a lot of fun actually, but stop calling me Princess." She glared at her aide.

At that moment Lacus was making her way to the stage area where she began addressing the crowd. Little did anyone know what was going to happen next.

A male with lavender colored hair walked outside on to the balcony his voice barely above a whisper. "Have you planted the explosives and are the snipers in place?" He questions looking down at the watch radio.

"Yes Sir. Everything is ready for when Lacus walks off the stage." The male on the radio states to his partner.

"Good. Maybe we will take out Lacus and the Orb Princess at the same time!" He laughs evilly his voice barely carrying against the wind outside on the balcony.

Susumu walked briskly around the venue glancing at the security detail in place. He was off duty, but old habits died hard and it gave him a break from being around all the delegates in the ballroom.

An uneasy feeling began to wash over him as he continued scanning the perimeter on his area search. His eyes scanned the second floor balcony as he headed his way back to the ballroom. His gaze reached the edge of the balcony where a man with lavender hair stood an evil look on his face. The man had on a purple mask which was unusual since all the suitors and Lacus and Kira were the only one allowed to wear different colors at this function.

Susumu paused drawing his gun from his holster under his tuxedo jacket. He climbed the stairs slowly and cautiously as he continued pursuing the mysterious character that began looking at his watch while in the man's other hand he held a small explosive trigger.

Lacus was finishing her speech as the crowd began clapping and she thanked them all for coming to the annual Peace Keeping Ball. Cagalli clapped excitedly smiling at her sister in law. Today had been wonderful and she was glad she had been allowed to leave Orb and come to the ball this was a day she would never forget.

As Lacus began her descent down the stairs off the stage things started moving in slow motion for Cagalli. This feeling was familiar or her as it was something she had experienced before during the last war. _'Seed Mode'_

"What the HELL!" She stated out loud as her mind began playing tricks on her. Her amber orbs caught the glow of a red dot sight on her aide Clarimonde whom was standing directly beside her. Her hand immediately reached from her glock which was attached to her thigh.

Her gaze then moved to the stage where Lacus was exiting a blinking light under the stairs caught her sight as it began blinking faster. Kira seemed to notice the situation at the same time as their eyes meet. "Kira!" She yelled across the noisy ballroom. She pulled her gun up unsure where all the assailants where.

At that moment she noticed another red dot on Lacus shoulder as Kira ran to his wife side pulling her off stage. Her amber orbs caught the flash of the snipers weapon as she aimed at the top of the ballrooms grand skylight pulling the trigger and successfully shooting the enemy that had pointed his weapon at Lacus.

She took a deep breath to settle her mind that was racing she had to find the other snipers. One had Clarimonde in his sight and now since she shot him the others would be going after her friends.

A wave of unease hit her as she glanced to her left towards the balcony's edge where she saw _him_. "Yuna!"

Yuna was grinning maliciously as he noticed the time on his watch and saw Susumu approaching him from behind. "IT'S TO LATE!"

All the events started to speed up in that moment as she heard the gunshot from out of Susumu drawn gun as it was pointed directly at Yuna. Everything seemed to crash together at that time as she noticed a red dot above her chest. "Shit! Get DOWN!" She yelled the only thing she could do was brace for the impact as she pushed her aide down onto the ground.

The room engulfed in flames as the explosion went off in the background. The last thing she heard was her name being yelled and 3 more gunshots going off before losing consciousness as she hit the ground.

Athrun practically sprinted across the room to Cagalli as he saw Susumu shot Yuna at the end of the ballroom. His emerald eyes noticed the snipers at the top of the roof as he drew his gun and shot the assailant whom was focused on Cagalli.

Not a moment later the explosion rocked the dancehall and all he could do was cover Cagalli and Clarimonde as their bodies slammed into the marble flooring.

"Cagalli!" He yelled covering her with his own body. "Stay with me!" Cagalli had been shot twice once in her arm and then her chest.

The dust began to settle in the ballroom as Athrun cradled Cagalli to his chest. "Cagalli! Cagalli come on." Athrun cried as he shook her limp body lightly in an attempt to rouse her. Cagalli was bleeding profusely from her wounds and had hit her head as she fell to the ground. Her aide was lying beside her bleeding from her head and was currently unconscious.

"Come on Cagalli. Please don't leave me now." He pleaded his eyes filled with tears as he ripped a nearby table cloth to place firmly on her wounds as an attempt to stop the bleeding.

Sirens were blaring in the background as emergency personnel filled the hall and began triaging the many patients.

"Athrun!" Yzak and Dearka jogged over to their friend who was holding the Orb Princess in his arms.

"Yzak, please help Clarimonde she has a head wound. Dearka, I think Andrus is fine he is just unconscious, but breathing." He pointed to Cagalli's aides as he held the woman he loved tightly in his arms.

Yzak and Dearka nodded jogging to the aides. "Andrus is fine and he is regaining consciousness." Dearka stated as he helped Andrus into a sitting position. Andrus wobbled slightly but Dearka steadied him. "Easy now Andrus."

Athrun continued holding Cagalli, but still scanned the hall. "Has anyone seen Kira and Lacus. She was close to the area of the explosion." Athrun questioned to his friends as they tended to the two aides beside him.

"No, but I saw Kira jump on the stage and carry her off before the explosion occurred." Yzak stated as he finished wrapping Clarimonde head with a make shift bandage.

Athrun nodded looking down at the woman in his arms. She was still unconscious and he was beginning to worry thinking that she might never wake up again.

Cagalli started to stir as her sense came back to her. The first thing that she felt was the strong arms that were tightly hold her. She knew exactly who it was that was holding her carefully. The next sensation that she felt was the pain in her chest and then her arm. She took a deep breath and could almost taste the sulfur and iron in the air as she winced in pain. "What happened?" She questioned her voice barely above a whisper. Her amber orbs taking in the scene around her.

"Cagalli!" Athrun glanced down in his arms as the blonde winced in pain as she tried to move. "Don't move you have been shot twice and you have a head injury." He attempted to smile at her to reassure her.

Cagalli nodded slightly as she tilted her head up to get a good look at him. His eyes were watery and his midnight blue hair had dust coated on it. His clothes were tore and had blood stains on the sleeves of his jacket. She took in the sights around her as he began to reassure about her friends and family.

"Clarimonde has a head injury and Andrus is fine." He looked at her and used his free hand to brush her hair out of her eyes.

"Lacus! Is she safe? Is Kira safe?" She questioned her voice husky from inhaling the dust in the air.

Athrun looked around the room again and shook his head. "I don't know yet. I haven't seen them."

Cagalli sighed, her eyes filling with tears as she remembered the events that happened before she lost consciousness. "Athrun…I saw everything. I saw it in slow motion. Yuna was the one who did this." She sobbed turning her head into his strong chest.

"I know Cagalli. Susumu shot him after the explosion happened." He was not the only culprit." He glanced to his left where his cousin was standing at the balcony entrance directing security and closing off areas for the investigation.

Athrun noticed her gaze on the roof where the snipers were previously located. "I shot the sniper who shot you. Julian shot the one who was aimed at Kira. Though there was a couple more outside that Susumu and the security handled."

She smiled softly reaching her uninjured hand to caress his cheek. "I'm sorry for making you worry Athrun." She could see the panic in his eyes when he thought her life was in danger.

Two EMT's rushed over to the couple carrying a stretcher. Behind them the maroon haired nurse from earlier bounced over. "Lady Cagalli. We have an ambulance ready for you."

The nurse bent down as the EMT's placed the stretcher on the ground beside Cagalli. "Athrun please laid her gently on her back on the stretcher." She reached down placing her hands on Cagalli legs as the EMT's helped move the Princess from the ground to the stretcher with Athrun's help.

"I am going with her." He looked at the Nurse with determination. She smiled not asking any questions.

"Yes, of course Athrun." She nodded before speaking to Yzak. "We will come back for Cagalli's aide next." She motioned for the EMT's to escort them out of the ballroom.

"Have you seen Lacus or Kira?" She questioned the maroon haired nurse as they walked her out towards the ambulance.

The nurse smiled softly as they hustled out to the ambulance. "They are fine. Lacus has some bruises. Kira's arm was grazed by a bullet, but it could have been worse if Alessandro hadn't been there." She mused as they loaded her in the back of the ambulance.

"Great. I am glad they are okay." She sighed closing her eyes as the medics placed the IV's in her arm and gave her pain meds.

Athrun jumped into the back of the ambulance. "They should be at the hospital already." The Nurse smiled as she patted the Princess on the hand before jumping out and shutting the doors to the ambulance.

-At the hospital-

Alessandro was sitting on a gurney in the ER getting his arms bandaged up. Kira Yamato walks in the room a look of the concern on his face. "Alessandro, I wanted to Thank-you for your help tonight." He stated placing a firm hand on Alessandro's shoulder.

Alessandro smiled slightly. "No problem. I just turned a couple of tables over us and covered you both."

"My wife and I thank you. We weren't severely injured because of you and your fast thinking." He sighed softly placing his hands in his pockets as he remembered carrying Lacus of the stage a mere seconds before the explosion occurred and Alessandro jumped over them pulling tables in front of the couple as he covered them

"I am just glad Chairwoman Lacus and your unborn child is safe." He smiled looking down at his arms as the nurse finished wrapping the wounds. "Though I am glad I am a fast healer!" He grinned as he relaxed in his bed.

"Thanks again." He paused a moment. "Oh, I heard they are bringing Cagalli in now. She was hurt pretty bad." He leaned against the door frame as he gave the news to Cagalli's suitor.

Alessandro eyes widened in alarm at the news of Cagalli injuries as Kira began speaking again. "I will come back and check on you and let you know how she was doing so get some rest Alessandro."

Alessandro nodded to the male as he turned to leave his room.

"Damnit, I can't believe I missed those explosives. I hope Lady Cagalli's injuries aren't too bad." Alessandro grimaced as he adjusted himself in the hard hospital bed.

The ambulance carrying Cagalli and Athrun pulled into the loading dock. The EMT's carefully unloaded their patient. Athrun followed closely behind them into the hospital triage room. In the Triage room the doctors and nurses began evaluating the patient getting her ready for an operation.

"Athrun!" Kira yells out to his friend as he jogs over to them. "Dearka called and told me they were bringing Cagalli here." He clasped his friend by the shoulder and looked down at his sister who lied on hospital bed. He smiled sadly at her as he saw the various cut and bruises on her small body as well as the 2 gunshot wounds that has soaked through the bandages on her body.

"Yeah, we just arrived. She is in pretty bad shape. They just gave her some medicine to easy the pain" Athrun sighed sadly running a hand through his hand in frustration. He gently reached down and held her uninjured hand as the blonde slept softly.

He rubbed his thumb gently across her palm. "The doctor came in and told us that they were going to begin prepping her for surgery." Athrun looked over at Kira who was fairly calm as he gave him the information the doctor told him.

"She is strong Athrun everything is going to be fine. I am glad you were with her this whole time." Kira patted Athrun on the back to reassure him.

"I almost didn't make it in time. I barely got off the shot before she was shot a second time. I don't think the sniper knew which one was Cagalli." Athrun continued to caress Cagalli's palm as he mused about the events of tonight.

His thoughts were interrupted as the charge nurse waltz in the room and spoke directly to both men. "Mr. Yamato and Mr. Zala, Lady Cagalli wounds are very serious and we will need to do the surgery right away. We have the OR prepped and the Doctors are ready. We need to extract the bullets and stop the bleeding immediately. I will need Mr. Yamato to sign the release documents so we can begin." She handed the documents over to Kira.

"Okay, how long do the Doctors expect her to be in surgery?" He questioned signing the documents and handing over the signed documents to the Nurse.

"The surgery is approximately 2 hours long and that is if there are no complications." The female nurse took the documents and bowed slightly at the waist before heading out of the room.

The room became busy again as multiple nurse and doctors filled the room to cart Cagalli off to surgery. "We will send someone out frequently to let you both know what is going on." One of the nurses stated to the men.

The men nodded as the staff began to transport her to the OR. Athrun released his hold on Cagalli's hand and placed a tender kiss on her forehead. The nurse smiled and gave the order to transport the patient to the OR.

Athrun and Kira walked out of the triage room behind the staff and rode the elevator to the OR waiting room.

"I'm sorry Kira. I didn't even ask how Lacus and the baby were doing." Athrun looked over at his friend an apologetic look on his face.

"She and the baby are fine she only has a few cuts and bruises." He smiles sitting down in one of the empty waiting room chairs.

"Great. I am glad to hear that." He sighed rubbing his eyes as he plops down in one of the chairs beside Kira. "I hope we got everyone involved in the attack in custody or at least have leads on who did this."

Kira nodded as he placed a hand under his chin remembering the events that took place. "The soldiers told me Susumu captured and eliminated the mastermind behind the attack. They are saying it was Yuna Roma Seiran but I have a feeling he was not the one pulling all the strings." He mused out loud.

"I agree he was not very skilled at combat. I do not think he would be able to mount an attack of that magnitude alone." He looked down at his hands that were still stained with dirt and dried blood. His tuxedo was ripped in places and stained in others. His hands began to tremble as he remembered almost losing Cagalli in the explosion. He could barely contain the emotions that were spinning around him. He did not know whether to cry or get revenge.

Kira thought for a moment before speaking again. "Cagalli has been receiving death threats from an unknown organization. She hasn't really told me how many attacks on her life have happened but we do know that the organization is more than likely the culprits behind this attack."

He sighed glancing over at Athrun whom was looking down at his trembling hands. "These threats have been the main reason why she hasn't left the country in a long time. Lacus feels that the reason why she was targeted was because of the closeness she shares with the Cagalli and that those that were behind the attack knew if they went all out with the explosion that they could get rid of her as well."

"If it weren't for Cagalli's yelling my name and the look of shock on her face as Lacus was walking off the stage I don't think I would have noticed the bomb." Kira leaned back in the hospital chair and closed his eyes.

Athrun smiled sadly before standing up excusing his self. "She was in Seed mode when I saw her drag her weapon and point it at ceiling." He paused he had to wash off before he saw her again. "Kira I will be back in a minute. I am going to get a change of clothes and wash up." He waved a short goodbye to his friend before walking to the nurses station.

-A few hours later-

Cagalli was wheeled out of the OR into a private recovery room. Her blonde hair still layered with dust. Her eyes had dark circles under them and her skin color was pale from the loss of blood. She still had an IV in her arm and was no longer in her elegant ball gown but a hospital gown that was grey in color. There was a couch beside her bed and lounge chair on the opposite side which was both occupied.

Athrun Zala was asleep on the couch beside Cagalli. His legs were curled up so that he could fit on the couch and a small blanket was thrown over him. In the lounge chair Clarimonde was asleep she was wearing green scrubs and her head was wrapped in bandages. The tones of the monitors and the soft breathing of the three occupants in the room were the only sounds in the private hospital room.

Cagalli opened her eyes to new surroundings a small gasp escaping her lips. Her amber orbs fell to her left were Athrun was sleeping. Her eyes began watering as she looked upon him her emotions getting the best of her. Her mind began remembering the time it was him in the hospital after Shinn tried to kill him and Meyrin.

Cagalli tried to hide the small sobs that escape her lips as the tears fall from her eyes.

Athrun stirs on the couch hearing the quiet sobs coming from Cagalli. He sits up from the couch and slowly walks over to the side of her bed. "Cagalli…are you alright? Are you in pain?" He grasps her hand gently and squeezes it in reassurance.

She shakes her head and looks at him. "No…I'm sorry. I'm just remembering things from our past."

Athrun smiles sadly sitting down on the side of her bed before placing a hand on her soft tear stained cheek. "Cagalli, I am glad you are alright. The doctors said if that shot had been any closer it would have nicked your heart." He caressed her cheek with his thumb as her tears continued to fall from her amber eyes.

"The explosion was my entire fault. If I did not come to the ball none of this would have happened." She stated between sobs.

Athrun emerald eyes locked on her amber orbs. "This is not your fault Cagalli. You must not think like that." She nodded attempting to stop her crying.

"Is Lacus and the baby okay? Is Kira okay? Is Clary okay" She asked a concerned look lined her tired face.

"Lacus and the baby are fine only a few cuts and bruises. Kira is doing fine as well. Clarimonde has a small concussion, but she is fine as well." Athrun pointed to the right where Clarimonde was leaned back in the lounge chair asleep.

Athrun removed his hand from her cheek and reached down picking up the room phone dialing a number. "Hey, Kira she is awake." He smiled and placing the phone back on the receiver. "Kira told me to ring him when you woke up. He and Lacus are on their way over."

"Thank you Athrun for staying with me. I am glad you were here with me when I woke up." She attempted to dry her eyes before her family walked in.

"I couldn't ever think of leaving you again." Athrun smiled helping her sit up in the hospital bed. He placed pillows behind her back carefully. A blush began playing on his features as the back to her gown was open showing her flawless bare back against the white cotton sheets.

"Athrun? Are you alright? Do you have a fever?" Cagalli glanced up at him as he leaned her back against the pillows. Her hand reached out to touch his forehead. "You are a little warm." She grinned up at him as he attempted to hide the embarrassment.

"Will you two stop flirting?" Clarimonde exclaimed from across the room a playful look marked on her face.

Athrun and Cagalli looked at her then back at each other with a laugh as Cagalli removed her hand from Athrun's forehead.

A knock at the door jolted their attention. "Cagalli?"

The door opened slowly revealing Kira and Lacus on the other side. "May we come in?" Lacus voiced across the threshold.

"Of course, please come in." Cagalli beckoned them in the private hospital room.

Kira escorted his wife into the small room. Lacus walked over to Cagalli's bed tears filling her eyes. "I am so glad you are alright Cagalli!" The pinked haired Chairwoman stated before flinging her arms around her sister in law gently.

"Thanks Lacus. I'm relieved you and the baby are safe and unharmed." She smiled softly hugging the woman back.

Kira walked over to her bed smiling. "Hey Cag's. How are you feeling?"

Cagalli grinned slightly. Lacus was still sobbing on her shoulder as the blonde rubbed her back gently. "I've felt better." She shrugged as Lacus released her hold and sat up off the bed. "I am sorry for all the trouble that was caused." She sighed looking at her brother.

"You have no reason to apologize Cagalli." He placed a hand on her head ruffling her unruly locks. "We will take care of everything. Don't worry."

Lacus rubbed her eyes, "Yes. We will investigate this incident to the fullest." Lacus had a look of determination lining her face as she spoke to her sister in law. "But first you need to get some rest. We have extra security and extra staff in the hospital right now on guard, and of course Athrun is not leaving your side." She smiled placing a hand on Athrun's shoulder.

Kira bent down and placed a kiss on his sister's forehead. "We will come back in the morning to check on you."

The couple said their goodbyes and left the room.

Clarimonde stood up from her chair and stretched. "I think I am going to check on Andrus. He got us a room at the hotel across the street so we could be close to you." She bowed slightly before excusing herself and winking at Athrun.

Athrun smiled as the blonde walked out of the room leaving the two of them alone to talk.

Cagalli shifted in the bed making room for him. "Athrun…" She blushed pulling the covers back on the bed. "Please sleep beside me." She pleaded to him. Her eyes locked on his masculine face as she awaited him to answer.

His emerald gaze locked on her ever movement as she moved her slender arms making way for him in the bed. All he could think about was her bare back and her bare legs under the covers. His heart began pounding in his chest felling like it could explode at any moment. His breath caught in his throat as he swallowed hard to clear his throat. "Sure." He smiled walking over to the bed taking off his shoes.

He smiled softly getting into the full size hospital bed. She turned over slightly looking into his eyes. "I'm so glad you're here Athrun."

He pulled the covers over them as he settled into the bed. "I'm glad I am too." He smirked as she snuggled up closely to his chest. He cradled her in his arms as she began to fall asleep. Her breathing was quiet as she drifted off to sleep in his arms. Her hand was warm as resting upon his toned chest. He nuzzled his face upon the top of her head as he fell into the most peaceful sleep he had in months.

Thanks for all the reviews! This chapter had a lot going on! I appreciate everyone reading my fan fiction! Please continue to comment and review! Thanks again!


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for all the reviews here is the next Chapter

**Chapter 5**

Athrun awoke with a start hearing a soft whimpering from beside him.

Looking down in his arms he noticed Cagalli laid curled in a ball muttering to herself, her expression pained as she cried out in her sleep. "No…please…don't go…"

She began breathing deeply as slight tears fell from her closed eyelids.

Athrun softly turned her into his muscular chest as he began soothing her hair with his hand in an attempt to calm her down. He whispered to her pleading, "Cagalli, It is alright, I am here now. I won't leave you ever again."

Tears continued to fall from the Orb Princess eyes as he clutched her to his chest. His shirt becoming stained with the Princess salty tears. The blonde's expression changed as she grasps onto his shirt subconsciously before mumbling in her sleep. "I'm so….sorry…I couldn't protect something so precious." She spoke through her deep slumber.

Athrun looked worriedly at the Princess as he held her in his arms. He wondered what she was talking about as it seemed to affect her deeply.

Her face was flushed a deep crimson and tears were continuously running down her face. The only thing he could do for her was to hold her tightly and wipe away the tears from her cheek. "Cagalli." He breathed; he knew whatever was bothering her that one day she would tell him.

Athrun eyes saddened as he looked over Cagalli injured form beside him. Concern lining his masculine face as he thought about what Cagalli meant by muttering that she was unable to protect something so precious.

_Why did she seem so upset?_ He pondered to himself as her breathing evened out her nightmare seeming to finally come to an end.

Outside of Cagalli's private room was a small private waiting room area where stood Andrus, Clarimonde, and Kira. The group sat down to talk about the events of the past day.

Kira sighed deeply looking at the window as reporters and news crews lined the front of hospital. "Have we identified the culprits behind the events of last night? Or do we have any leads of the suspect organization?" He questioned to the party sitting across from him.

Andrus nodded slightly rubbing the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger. Frustration lining his face as he spoke, "Yes and No," he paused standing up to pace around the small room his arms crossed against his chest.

"What we do know is that the culprit's main targets were the Orb Princess and Chairwoman Yamato. We have concluded that this is probably the reason the Princess has not be attacked in many months. We speculate that they wanted both women to be in the same place at the same time." Andrus mused out loud as he continued to pace around the room thinking to himself.

Clarimonde nodded softly, "More than likely it has to do with Lacus pregnancy and Cagalli's marriage contracts becoming common knowledge to the general public."

Kara gaze shifted to the blonde woman before him. "Can you explain your reasoning behind this Clarimonde? How do these two incidents relate?"

Clarimonde fidgeted in her sit as she thought about how to present the information to Kira. "This is just a theory based on a few events that have taken place in Orb after Athrun Zala left for the Plants."

The blonde sighed leaning back in the chair. "This theory is based on war records, genetics, and a general hypothesis by a few doctors and scientists at Orb after some of Professor Hibiki's work records were discovered."

Kira stiffened in his seat as she continued.

Clarimonde reaches to her purse at her feet pulling out a notebook that had Confidential writing on the front of it.

"When looking at your and Cagalli's genetics we can see different trait genes and antibodies active at one time." She hands over the pie chart to Kira with a shaky hand who nods looking over the material in front of him.

"Meaning your blood samples show that you bodies genes are always in a more enhanced state than Cagalli even though you are both twins. If you look at her genes versus your genes it would seem that she was natural by the way her blood sample reads as the traits show that they are inactive. This sample was taken 5 months before Athrun Zala left."

She points at the next page to show him the findings between Kira and Cagalli.

Kira nods taking in the information as the blonde notices that he has an understanding of what she is explaining. "On the next page you notice her blood sample is almost identical to yours. This was taken almost 4 months later." She paused letting the information sink in.

"Which would be what? That she has the ultimate coordinator genes like me? That Professor Hibiki also gave her this curse?" He voiced looking to the blonde for answers a look of disbelief lining his face.

"Cagalli's enhanced coordinator gene is dormant. It is only active when certain hormones in her body is present or not." She stated biting her lip as she tried to find the right words to explain the information she was about to release to him. Though, before Clariminde could continue her explanation tears started forming in her eyes.

Andrus continues to pace around the room rubbing his temples slightly as the room becomes extremely quiet.

Clarimonde sighs softly as she regains some of her composure she motions for Kira to turn to the next page. "My understanding is that since she is female the gene stays dormant until she conceives. Meaning the Ultimate Coordinator gene will be passed on to the embryo in other words passed onto her offspring." She wipes at the tears that start to fall again as she replays the events from the past in her head.

Kira shakes his head slightly as he connects the events of the past. "This is Cagalli's blood sample at two different times. Meaning she was with child at one point correct soon after Athrun left ORB?" He points at the samples in front of him.

"This gene is why Cagalli and Lacus were both targeted for unconfirmed information?" He questions to both of the aides before him a look of exasperation on his features.

"No it is confirmed we had a Coordinator doctor look over all the research and all the lab results. Everything added up from all the testing." Andrus stated matter of fact like.

"They were targeted because both they will be carriers for the passing on the gene for ultimate coordinators. Lacus carrying your child who will have your advanced genes that you will pass down do to them being active at all times in your body and Cagalli who is a carrier for the genes which are dormant until conception but that will be passed down to her offspring." The blonde states as she wipes at the tears falling from her eyes as Kira hands her notebook which she takes it away placing it in her purse.

Andrus turns to Kira to speak. "The only reason we even know the gene could be passed on was because of Cagalli and her accident."

Kira's shakes his head as his attention shifts to Andrus. "Is this when the first attempts on her life started, after she went to the Coordinator doctor in Orb and she was found out that she was with child?"

Andrus nodded with a grimace on his face. Kira looked at the male and continued, "So what happened to her then?"

Andrus released a sad sigh seemly upset about remembering the events of the past. "I don't think I can say it. Clarimonde you have to tell him." He stalks off over to the window hiding his face as he gazing out towards the crowd in front of the hospital.

Clarimonde rubs her eyes softly as she looks at Kira sadly. "When Athrun left Cagalli we had no idea she was pregnant she did not even know until about 3 months later at a regular doctors check up where they found the abnormalities in her blood work." She straightened in her chair running her hands over her lap.

"That is when it happened…"she paused closing her eyes tightly, "the attack on her life came about a few weeks later. She was pushed outside of a Morganrete facility down 2 flights of stairs." She paused taking a deep breath. "She was found unconscious and unresponsive. Her personal guards were killed silently not far from where she was attacked it seemed she was chased and then attacked."

Kira's stood up violently anger playing across his features. "I was told she was injured in a routine exercise and that she was not severely injured." He fumed as he paced in the small waiting room.

"Yes, everything was under investigation. We did not know that the doctor had leaked the information and that her life was in danger at that time. We had to be careful about the information that was released and it was also Cagalli's wishes for no one to know what happened due to all the unrest in the nation as well as the scandal it would cause." The blonde was on the verge of tears and Andrus stood quietly at the window.

"So she lost the baby is that correct?" He whispered across the room as he placed his hands behind his head attempting to calm himself down.

Andrus walked over to Clarimonde who was sobbing uncontrollably and attempted to comfort her. "When she was attacked she lost a lot of blood and a decision was made at the time for both of them. She had extensive internal bleeding and even with the enhanced genes active it could not stop the damage." He continued as he rubbed Clarimonde's back.

"We almost lost her at that time, but everything was hidden due to the new knowledge of the genes and such. It would have made things more difficult for her and she would even be targeted again."

Kira legs seemed to give out on him as he landed with a huff in the chair across from them. "Why did she not call me or Lacus? God, does Athrun even know?" A bewildered look lining Kira's usually calm features.

Clarimonde shook her head as she attempted to speak to Cagalli's brother. "She wanted to but was worried about others knowing more information than was already leaked. The Doctor was immediately convicted and the assailant was jailed as well. Except for this notebook all other information has been destroyed and only a certain few know this information."

"That is why they are targeting both her and Lacus now? Someone who knows this information has leaked it here on the Plants?" Kira mused out loud.

"We haven't checked Lacus blood work but I am sure that the gene will show up since she is with child. You're child Kira. They are both in grave danger." Andrus stated a look of exhaustion and worry lining his face.

"My understanding is that the reason Lacus was targeted just now was because it was better to take out both females and myself in the same location?" He stated running a hand through his brown locks as he put together the events in his head.

"We think they wanted to take revenge on everyone at once and if you take of the twins and the offspring there would be no more Ultimate Coordinator genes." Andrus shrugged answering Kira open ended question,

"The organization behind this attack is a form of Logo's and a few Coordinators that followed Patrick Zala. They formed an unknown organization and we do not have enough intelligence of the top members of the group to confirm more than that. We came here to the Plants knowing Cagalli might be in danger but we didn't know that Lacus was pregnant." He stated in an attempt to apologize to Kira.

Kira nodded before standing again, concern plastered on his features. "Athrun does not know any of this?" Andrus shrugged while Clarimonde shook her head.

"She made an order for us not to contact him because it would cause him to change his mind and come back to Orb. She did not want to put him in danger or force his decisions about the future. That is another reason the marriage contract for him was such a tough decision for her. She never wanted to trap him in Orb." She smiled at Andrus sadly as she stood to walk over to the water dispenser.

Kira looked back and forth at both aides. He was glad Cagalli had such loyal aides whom loved her and wanted her to be protected. "I think it will be best to continued to keep this secret between us and that Cagalli should tell Athrun when she is ready."

Both aides nodded in agreement as they finished speaking with Kira on the new security measures put in place until they departed from the Plants in the next week.

Susumu walked into the hospital carrying a bouquet of roses for the Princess. Upon entering the hallways she was kept on he noticed Kira and Cagalli's aides speaking in the enclosed private waiting area lobby. _I wonder what's going on…Kira looks upset. _He thought to himself as he quietly approached the door to knock.

He paused before his fist made contact with the metal door.

"What?" Susumu clasped a hand over his mouth as the word escaped. He began listening to the conversation about Cagalli's past and the events leading up to the attack.

Susumu noticed Kira walking towards the door as he hid in a different hallway as each of the parties exited the room. "That is why Cagalli was targeted….How cruel is this?" He muttered to himself.

Kira had his head hanging low as he walked over to the elevator to check on his wife and his sister. He felt defeated for the first time in a long time and in more ways than one.

_How could he tell Lacus their unborn child was in grave danger and how would he tell her about Cagalli and what happened? _He pondered to himself as fear seemed to creep over him. He could not live without Lacus or the baby. He had no idea how Cagalli could be so strong after that tragedy happened to her.

He felt proud of her but his heart pained for his sister. He wished he could have comforted her during that time. He wasn't there when she needed him most. _Would she even forgive him for not being there?_ He thought to himself as he walked absent mindedly through the hospital.

Just then his body slammed into a tall figure. "Yamato! You okay?" The husky voiced man stated as he gripped Kira's shoulders holding him from falling.

Kira looked up at the man before him forcing a smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry about that Julian."

"It's fine. I just stopped by Cagalli's room and said goodbye. She is doing better today though she is having some pain in that arm" He smiled releasing the male before him.

"That's great. I'm headed over there after I check on Lacus. Thanks for all your help with the investigation so far." Kira stated shaking the male's hand.

"Yeah, its no problem. I have been called back to work on Earth. I will be visiting Cagalli in Orb when she returns and is feeling better." He smiled shaking the Kara hand back before they both departed on their separate ways.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Thanks for reading! Please leave your thoughts and comments. This chapter was extremely hard for me I cried like a thousand times as I thought about how to present this chapter. I promise though there will be some good happy times coming soon!


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks for all the reviews and for all my readers. I appreciate you all!_

**Chapter 6**

**ICELAND**

A mansion sat upon a hill overlooking the Iceland coast. A male with white hair and an evil smile sat on a luxurious chair petting a fluffy white cat.

The door buzzed and another male rushed into the room a look of concern lining his worn features. "Lord Djibril, I have news." He stated matter of fact like as he bowed at the waist to his master.

"Speak freely, Grant. I am eager to know the results of our party crashing!" He smirked rubbing his cat as he glanced over at his butler.

The man straightened stiffly, "Sir, the act was carried out like you requested. Yuna, has served his purpose and is currently in custody with Zaft security forces." He paused taking a breath before continuing. "Though, there were issues that arose and the assassination of the two females and Kira Yamato was a complete failure." He finished holding his breath until his master answer seemly awaiting his master to rage at the information that was given.

Djibril stood up swiftly his cat jumping gracefully to the floor below. "Damn it! Yuna has failed but that was not an unseen circumstance…" He spoke aloud as he paced around the room inside the huge mansion.

He raised his hand toward the multiple television sets as he continued, "Not to worry though Grant. I have planned for all this to happen up till this point." He grinned meticulously. "Yuna is still alive?" He questioned raising an eyebrow as he awaited his butlers answer.

"So far we believe he has not been harmed. Susumu's forces were seen escorting him from the scene in handcuffs." Djibril laughed out loud much to the servant's surprise. "Good, good. They are playing right into my hands." He clasped his hands together with a smirk.

"The Orb princess should be returning home soon and then our plans will start again. Separating the two siblings is what we are hoping for!" He grinned as he walked from the room to the adjacent bedroom leaving a flabbergasted servant behind.

**PLANTS**

Cagalli awoke to a different setting; she definitely wasn't at the hospital anymore. She looked around carefully noticing she was in a house, the room was a pale blue with white curtains and hardwood flooring. There were flowers on the countertops that had 'Get well' written on the cards. It had been three days since the attacks and she was still recovering. She moved her arm a little wincing at the pain, her arm in a sling to stop the excess movement. She sat up in the comfortable bed throwing her feet over the edge.

"Hmm…" She wondered if she was at Kira's safe house or with someone else. She had no recollection of even being transported from the hospital. She grinned to herself as she stretched. "Guess its time to wonder."

Walking out of the bedroom she found a hallway that connected to a kitchen and a few other rooms. She was still dressed in hospital scrubs and house slippers. She thought to herself as she trotted along, '_Maybe a change of clothes would've been a good idea and maybe a brush.' _

"This place is to quiet to be Kira's or Lacus house." She noticed as she listened for sounds inside the house. She made her way to what looked like the kitchens entrance then the aroma hit her.

"Eggs, Bacon and Pancakes?" Her stomach growled as she questioned hearing some movement from the room. She pushed open the door licking her lips at the anticipation of eating a hot yummy meal.

-Flashback to previous day-

Athrun and Kira talked outside of Cagalli's hospital room. "It would be best to have Lacus and Cagalli separate until all the information is sorted out and we find out more about the attackers." Kira stated running a hand through his brown hair.

Athrun leaned back against the wall his head tilted back as he looked at the ceiling. "Yeah, that is a good idea…but where will Cagalli be safe at? I know Lacus and you have safe houses but how would we get her out of here without anyone noticing except for those that need too?" He questioned awaiting his friends answer.

Kira grinned as he clasped his friend on the shoulder, "Well, that's where you come in. You have a few homes and Clarimonde and Andrus are cool with it. You were her bodyguard before and Alessandro will be escorting her and be extra security for you both."

Athrun sighed as he turned his head to look at Kira. Kira choked a laugh down as he smiled at his friend. "Hey, you guys have a lot to talk about plus you know her better than anyone and you know how to protect her. Plus, Susumu is busy working on the investigation and Julian has traveled back to Earth." He shrugged stating the facts the best he could.

"Fine, Alessandro can stay in a guest room I guess and I will make sure the security has been strengthened at the residence." He pulled out his handheld tablet reconstructing the security for the residence and for Alessandro's room if needed. He didn't need him roaming around Cagalli's room.

Kira laughed jolting Athrun's train of thought. "We will have to sneak her out tonight. Clarimonde will play decoy and I will stay at the safe house and send you the coordinates encrypted in an email later." He patted his friend on the shoulder as they began making preparations for the switch.

-**PRESENT**-

Athrun turned toward the kitchen door his hands full with plates of food he had prepared. The door opened showing the blonde princess face peering from behind the double doors. "Are you ready to eat breakfast?" He questioned setting to plates of food down on the kitchen table.

Cagalli blushed pushing the door open. Her heart hammering in her chest as she thought to herself how sexy he looked this morning cooking her breakfast. "Yes, thank you." She managed a nervous smile as he showed her to her spot at the table across from him.

Athrun was dressed in a form fitting white t shirt and red flannel pajamas. He had on an apron around his waist and his hair was pushed back around his face. "No problem. You still like syrup on your pancakes?" He questioned bringing her the maple syrup and putting it before her.

"Oh…yeah." She stated as she sat down in the chair slowly not to injure her arm in the process. She continued blushing violently. _'I could have at least brushed my damn teeth and hair!"_ She rubbed her hair with her uninjured hand attempting to smooth its unruly locks down at bit.

"Here let me cut that up." He reached over to her plate and began meticulously cutting up her pancakes. "Did you sleep well?" His emerald orbs glancing up from the pancakes to catch her attention.

"Yes. I slept very well, but how did I get here Athrun?" She questioned as he finished cutting up her pancakes for her and pouring the syrup on the fluffy cakes. Her imagination began running wild. She could totally get used to this kind of treatment from him. "Kira does know right? Is this your house?" She coughed straightening her posture.

He smiled softly handing her back her plate. "Yes, Kira is aware of this arrangement and it was his idea." He finished picking up his fork to start eating his food.

"Ahhh….okay." She gulped picking up her fork beginning to eat in silence. Every bite she ate was delicious which caused her to smile as she ate each morsel. Memories of him cooking for her in the past started to surface as clutched her hand to her chest.

Athrun noticed her demeanor changed and immediately turned his attention to her. "Are you in pain Cagalli?" She lifted her head to see him standing before her concern lining his masculine features. She hadn't even noticed that he had moved. 'How long had I zoned out.' She thought to herself.

"Sorry, Athrun. I'm fine. Don't worry." She mustered a small smile and dropping her hand into her lap.

Athrun moved to her side placing a hand gently on her forehead making sure she wasn't running a fever. Her face flushed a deep crimson red and he was concern she was hiding her pain.

Cagalli gasped softly at his hand touched on her forehead.

"You don't seem to have a fever, but you are sure you are okay?" He looked at her his eyes searching for the truth.

"Yes, I'm okay other than a little pain in my arm. Nothing major." She voiced nervously.

He nodded walking over to the counter and returning with a medicine bottle prescribed with pain medicine for Cagalli. "Here take 2 of these whenever you are in pain the Doctor said to not push yourself and overdue it. You still have a minor concussion and some bruising on your body." He opened the pill bottle taking out the pills for her to take.

"Thanks." She stated downing the pills before her with some water. He nodded walking over to his seat as he attempted to finish his meal.

"I SMELL BACON!" A deep male voiced stated out loud behind the Princess. Alessandro entered the room with a smile plastered on his face.

Athrun sighed softly before answering. "Have a seat and help yourself Alessandro."

Alessandro beamed happily walking over to the empty spot at the table. "Sure thing! Hey Lady Cagalli!" He smiled to the shocked Princess as he reached down to pat her head affectionately.

"Good morning Alessandro." The Princess spoke laughing slightly. "I didn't know you were staying here too." She grinned as she noticed him piling bacon on his plate.

"Yep, I'm here as a bodyguard while you are at the Plants and the investigation is ongoing." He smirked as he stuffed some of the bacon into his mouth.

Cagalli giggled as she watched him stuff his face and Athrun grimace as he watched the male before him. Athrun had a look of distress on his face as Alessandro seemed to enjoy their current arrangement.

Athrun cleared his throat as he addressed Alessandro matter of fact like. "Did you finish the morning rounds?" He relaxed slightly and began sipping on his coffee.

"Yeah, no breaches, suspicious characters or vehicles were spotted on my walk through." He stated between bites of food.

Cagalli glanced over at Alessandro who was finishing off his food and offered him some more bacon.

"Thanks Athrun for this delicious meal. How did you know bacon was my favorite food honey?" He grinned mischievously as he winked at Cagalli. "You'd be a fine stay at home Dad! Maybe you should marry me and cook bacon for me every day."

Cagalli choked aloud at that statement and Athrun cut his emerald eyes at the male across from him.

"That would never happen!" He stated firmly gripping his coffee mug tightly in his hand.

Alessandro's husky laugh echoed in the kitchen. Cagalli could barely contain her laughter as she brought up her hand to cover her mouth. "I am just messing with you Zala." Alessandro grinned running a hand through his hair.

Alessandro pushed back from the table. "Well, I'm off honey. Got work to do, you know." He winked and turned on his heels practically running out of the kitchen.

"Be safe Alessandro!" Cagalli stated as the male walked fast like past her. He paused bending down to place a quick kiss on her cheek before exiting the kitchen.

Athrun had stood up and started approaching the retreating male who slipped out of the kitchen leaving a blushing Cagalli behind. "He is a little strange that one." He shakes his head before clearing the plates from the dinner table.

"Yeah, He is something that is for sure." She giggles nervously as she passed her plate to Athrun. "Thanks for the breakfast it was really good." She paused looking down at her hands. "Also, thank you for being with me this whole time." She looked up smiling sadly at him.

Athrun walked over to the Princess with a smile on his face. Bending over he wraps her up in his warm embrace. "I'm not losing you again Cagalli. I'm here for good, you won't be able to get rid of me no matter what and you know I like cooking for you even if a freeloader imposes during our time together." He squeezes her gently in his arms.

Cagalli nods slightly as she grips his arm with her hand. "Oh Athrun…I have something to tell you." She begins to cry softly on his chest as he continues holding her close to his heart.

**-Plant Council Conference Room-**

Susumu walks franticly outside the conference room awaiting his time to address the council.

"Susumu, we are now ready for you." A female council member states as she opens the door for him to enter. She leads him to the podium where he begins to address the council members about the events during the ball.

"Good morning. I have prepared some information on the attack that occurred during the Annual Peace Keeping Ball. First, there were a total on 113 injured, 0 casualties/victims, and 2 million dollars worth of damage. There were a total of 5 shooters and 1 mastermind behind the plot. There were another 4 armed men outside the grounds. All suspects have been terminated with the exception of 1 member whom is known as Yuna Roma Seiran formerly of the Earth Alliance and Orb Union." He paused as the room erupted with whispers.

"In the last war he was declared MIA after he escaped imprisonment during transport to jail. He was thought to be dead, but we now know that that is not the case. We have been unable to gain further information into why he planned this and who he is working for." He paused again looking around the room at the crowd before him many of whom were council members and some of Earth's organizations members.

"Second order of business is that among the blood tests and samples from the deceased culprits we've discovered startling news. Three of the suspects were Coordinators and six were naturals whom had enhanced genes. What is also peculiar is that even the Coordinators had some of these enhanced genes. We are not sure how that is possible, but we are looking into this information as well." Susumu shuffled his papers as he concluded his speech letting the information register with the member before him.

"What we are hoping to find out is who is behind the attack and what they want to gain. Hopefully, Yuna Seiran will be more forthcoming." He bowed slightly before turning to leave the podium to stand at the back of the conference room. The room began to buzz with different speculations and conversations as he finished his speech.

_**Till the next Chapter! Please leave reviews! Thanks for stopping by! **_


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for all the support everyone! Please leave comments! Oh, this Chapter will be sexy and mature in some parts!

**Chapter 7—**

Alessandro looked around the buzzing conference room as he observed the multitudes before him. He teal eyes scanning the crowd before him spotting a male with a grin lining his dark features. _'I have never seen this man before in the Plants'_ he mused to himself as he pulled out his tablet making casual notes of each of the members at the meeting. Everyone in this room was a suspect and he was going to get the information he needed one way or another.

Lacus and Kira stood up from their seats making their way of to the podium Susumu had just vacated a hush falling upon the crowd before them.

Lacus eyes burned with fierce determination as she looked out across the crowd. "Dearest council members and friends of the Plants, I am here today to discuss the actions our nation will be taking following the events of the Annual Peace Keeping Ball."

Lacus paused letting her gaze linger on each person in the crowd before she continued, "As you all have learned, we have captured one of the assailants alive. He will be questioned by any means necessary to find out who was the mastermind behind this attack."

She placed her bruised hands on the podium giving the wood frame top a squeeze. Her grip so tight her knuckles turning white as she continued. "As the investigation continues all of you will be under speculations of aiding these members entrance to the Plants. Thus, you will be unable to leave until the investigation is concluded for safety reasons as you all know" She continued, "Justice will be served to any whom wishes to destroy the Peace we have obtained."

The pink haired princess loosened her grip on the podium as she gained her composure. "As more information becomes available each of you will be notified. Stricter security measures are in the place and while you are at The Plants all of your actions are being monitored. You may be dismissed."

The room erupted in mutters and gasps as the councilwomen turned towards her spouse taking his outstretched hand exiting the stage. She stopped before turning back to the crowd. "Each one of you has been friends of The Plants and as much as this pains me to do it is for the safety of our future. These actions can no longer go unnoticed." Her gaze descended on the crowd again her eyes lit with anger, "We will protect that which is most precious in this world and we will not stop till this hate between our races has stopped."

The pink princess stated matter of fact like before exiting with her spouse out of the conference room leaving Susumu to observe each subject in the room and their reactions.

Susumu smirked as he watched the guest talk and converse to each other. His teal eyes taking in the scene of chaos before him. Everyone was suspect and those that were making the biggest scene would be under the most suspicion.

**EARTH—Kingdom of Scandinavia **

Julian sat in a small but luxurious club the music booming in the background. His red hair aglow in the neon lights and his eyes glowing green as he watched the crowd dance from the back of the VIP room. He turned his gaze to his left as one of the many women that surrounded him poured him a drink.

Julian accepted the whiskey drink from the blonde woman with big breasts. Her red dress skin tight showing off her voluptuous features as she spoke to Julian. Bringing the drink up to his lips slowly he watched her move to sit beside him.

Her brown eyes looked at him with a longing as she moved in close to his body. The blonde's hand making its way up his arm wrapping around muscular flesh and her free hand was resting on thigh. The playboy smirked as he downed the drink in his hand.

He smiled at the woman beside him as he bent over to whisper in her ear, "Becca I need you to find someone for me." He purred as he put down the drink and swept her blonde hair behind her ear.

She grinned mischievously, "I'd do anything for you Julian." She stated moving her hand to his muscular chest.

He placed a gentle hand on the nape of her neck as his thumb caressed her neck. His green eyes locking onto hers, "Becca, this man is pure evil, he has white hair, and was a former member of Logos, I need to find him and his whereabouts."

Becca was stunned for a moment as she pushed back out of his hold. "He is a bad man Julian. Even most of us do not know much about him." She looked him fear in her eyes.

"I know he is in the area of Iceland, but has a base here in Scandinavia." He glanced at her for a moment before turning to pour him another drink.

She nodded quietly before turning to her female companions giving them instructions as they then disappeared into the crowd. "We will work on finding information, it will be difficult as you know most of the members of Logos are dead and those who are alive keep a low profile." She stated straightening herself before turning back to him.

She pouted a little, "I thought you came here to see me and have some fun…"

Julian's husky laugh boomed around the small lounge. Running a hand through his red hair he smiled at her sadly. "Little one you know there is only one person in this cold heart of mine." He tapped on his chest.

Becca sighed taking a sip of the drink she poured. "Yeah, Yeah. Whatever you big idiot. She is never going to return those feelings and you know it stupid." She muttered at him.

His green eyes flashed with sadness for a moment as he turned up the drink to his lips. "Yeah, I know but if all I can do is be in her life…whatever way it might be it doesn't matter to me."

He shook his head and smiled at his companion. "At least I get to be surrounded by all these beautiful women and drinks!" He yelled aloud.

Becca giggled slightly before throwing a jab at his arm. "You're still a huge idiot Julian!"

**Plants Kira and Lacus Safe house**

Andrus paced around the grand office space in Kira's safe house. He shoulders hunched over as he thought to himself about the possible suspects in the case and the odd blood test of the assailants. Clarimonde stood over by one of the windows looking out upon the vast acres that the mansion sat upon. The trees were blowing in the artificial wind as she waited for news from Kira and Lacus.

Andrus sighed as he plopped down in one of the leather clad chairs. Her aqua gaze drifting over to the male next to her as he leaned back in the chair before speaking a loud, "We are completely useless to the Princess aren't we Clary?" He pouted to her. His eyebrows furrowed as he continued rocking in the chair.

Clarimonde shrugged her blonde hair falling over her shoulder as she looked at her partner. "Stop pouting Andrus…we need to gather this intelligence together for when Lacus and Kira arrive. We need to put this all together!" She stated crossing her arm under chest her foot tapping the floor as her gaze turned back to the landscaping outside.

Andrus whined a loud, "If you don't get yourself together I might shoot you myself Andrus!" The blonde threatened across the room causing the black haired male to put his hands up in surrender. "Alright, Alright! Let us brainstorm again."

The male stood up punching his hands in the pocket of his slacks as he glared at the paperwork that lined the mahogany table.

Clarimonde smiled at her friend sometimes all he needed was push and he could solve any problem. She reminisced on the days of the war when he was one of her mobile suit pilots, his battle strategy was amazing and so were the battle's he fought in. She was glad to be his commanding officer back then on the battleship she commanded. If it wasn't for him she might not be here today. He was a genius with hand to hand combat and special ops and he was sharp on making decisions on the battlefield all he needed was a push every now and then and of course venting helped. She grinned as Andrus continued pacing the room.

Clarimonde casually walked over to the table pulling out a chair to look at the information that was spread out on the table. Her main focus was on the blood test sample from each of the assailants, each subject showed heightened coordinator genes and enhanced genes making it hard to distinguish which subject was human and which was coordinator.

The blonde furrowed her eyebrows looking upon the information. Andrus was looking over the subjects that entered the Plants through flight plans and such and checking out the scene photos.

She started chewing on the bottom of her lips as her mind began piecing together the samples and how each of these subjects blood work looked identical. 'Which shouldn't be possible since Coordinators were genetically enhanced in the womb and natural's that were enhanced were either cloned or enhanced later in life' she though to herself.

All the sudden she stood up slamming her hands on the table in front of her. "That's it! Andrus, what if this gene combination was possible because of Cagalli's blood?" She mussed a loud as the black haired male stopped pacing and turned toward his partner waiting for her to finish.

"Think about it Cagalli's hormones keep the gene inactive until she was pregnant which was because her body antibodies were heightened! Her body suppressed the coordinator gene until her bodies defense were heightened…because of the baby. The body changes when a female is pregnant causing the antibodies to go on defense causing the dormant gene to activate." She paused letting her mind work around the information it was processing. "Meaning naturals were able to have this gene as long as it stayed dormant and then they could make them an enhanced being by keeping their testosterone and hormone levels under close watch. Then when they could use that situation as needed to activate them because the body would be under attack, or they could make it seem that the body was in trouble then they could rise up the hormone levels."

Andrus nodded listening to the blonde's explanation. "So you are saying they tricked the body into thinking it was in danger and etc. So the gene would activate for the enhanced and then using the opposite reasoning for the Coordinators?" He stated matter of fact like.

The blonde's clasped her hand together. "Right, we need to get each subjects hormone and testosterone levels at the time of the attacks and need to see if we can dig up any information on these subject from before the attack. We need to find out where they came from and their backgrounds." She waltzed over to her partner placing a hand on his shoulder.

"We aren't useless at all Andrus! You can figure out who brought these men into Plants. I know you can do It.!" She patted him on the shoulder ushering him to the table.

He smiled at her and nodded going back to his work. "I damn sure can these idiots don't know who they are messing with."

**Athrun's Safe house**

Cagalli sobbed uncontrollable onto Athrun's shoulder. _'How should she I tell him about what happened?'_ Her mind wondering replaying negative thoughts as she thought about their past and how far they have come since he accepted the marriage application.

Athrun attempted to try to console the woman before him. "Hey, let's go for a walk or do you want to go lay down?" He questioned softly rubbing a hand on her back attempting to get the blonde to calm down.

Cagalli shook her head wiping her tears with her uninjured arm. "Yeah, I'd like a walk actually…but I need to change first." She took a deep breath composing herself.

His emerald orbs locking her in place as she attempted to stand up. "I…I love you Cagalli. You can tell me anything you know…." He smiled softly as he stood up helping her to her feet.

She nodded as he extended his hand for her to take escorting her to the guest room she was staying in. His hand was warm and she loved the feeling of it as he tightened his grip on her hand. He pushed up the door to her room and they walked in.

"Athrun…you're going to have to help me get dress." She blushed bright red as she walked over to the dresser getting her clothes.

The blue haired male froze in place his eyes glued on the blonde before him. _'Oh my God.' _He took a deep breathe before nodding his response.

**Plants**

Susumu exited the empty conference room after tallying up his findings. He had other business to attend to before reporting back to Councilwoman Lacus. During his observation he found three possible suspects who aided the enemy thus security and surveillance would increase on those subjects. Sending his finding into an encrypted message to Lacus and Kira via email as well as Andrus and Clarimonde the male trotted to the elevators.

A few moments later he was out of the elevators walking down the hallway to the interrogation room the prisoner was held in. Susumu stopped at the door rubbing his hand over his chin as he readied himself to talk with the prisoner.

He placed his palm on the security tight entrance as the metal door slide open showing two guards and the prisoner sitting at the small table.

The lavender haired male smirked as Susumu entered the room. "Well, well if it isn't The Plants lap dog Fido!" He quipped at the blue haired male before him.

Susumu glanced at the idiot that was chained to a bench. Yuna arms were pinned behind his back, his gaze malicious as he watched Susumu walk to the desk taking a sit before the prisoner.

Susumu cleared his throat cleared unfazed by the purple haired male, "Yuna, I would like for you to cooperate with the investigation, but if you wish to be an asshole we can accommodate you with better treatment." He shrugged leaning back against the chair.

Yuna scoffed, "I could care less about your investigation you stupid space monkeys! You can do as you wish with me. I will not help the likes of you!" He finished rolling his eyes before continuing, "Oh did the blonde bitch die? Did her twin perish as well? Oh, how about the pink pregnant princess?" He looked at Susumu smug like.

Susumu movements were so fast the purple haired male barely saw him move. Susumu reached across the table cold cocking the bastard across the face. The male looked shocked as the blood trickled down his now split lip.

"Continuing Yuna," The blue haired male sat back down in the chair crossing his arms. "You will tell us who brought you here and who is the organization you are affiliated with." He shrugged looking at the now quiet male before him

Yuna turned his head to the side spitting the blood that had pooled in his mouth on the floor of the room. "So did she die or get injured?" He snickered blood dripping down his pale face.

Susumu sighed uncrossing his arms and placing another accurate punch to the lavender males face. "I can do this all day asshole." He cracked his knuckles resettling in his chair.

"I actually would enjoy getting to shot you some more. Maybe I will shoot you in the shin this time." His teal eyes sparkling with the threat as he continued, "How's the shoulder and your arm, is it healing up? Does it still hurt?" He turned his head cocking an eyebrow waiting for another smart ass comment from the male across from him.

Yuna sneered, "Seeing as how you haven't killed me yet, they must be alive. What a bother. I guess the new plan will be in action now." He stated cutting his eyes to the floor.

Susumu smiled viciously, "Like I said, tell was what you know or we can continue on this path all day. I've got the time." He stated looking at hi watch. "It's up to you or I can come visit you everyday like this…" He paused placing his weapon on the table. "Or we can go for the fast approach I can start with your legs, and then your arms."

Susumu stopped waiting for the male to say anything. "What will you do for me then? Protect me? HA! Even if I don't tell you I'm dead anyway. The plans are already in play and your wasting time here. You should be protecting the women lapdog!" Yuna snickered licking his busted lip.

Susumu sighed picking up his gun and taking the safety off. "We won't do anything for scum like you; it would just be easier for you and less painful."

"GO TO HELL ASSHOLE!" Yuna yelled.

Susumu stood up lightning fast his hand gripping at Yuna's collar and the other hand holding the gun under Yuna's chin. "Let's get things straight as I see it you should die here for everything you've done. I'd kill you right now but you are more useful alive than dead at the moment. If it proves otherwise be reassured that I will end your miserable life." His teal eyes staring ominously at the male before him releasing the pathetic man, practically threw him backwards onto the benches.

The door banged open showing a brown haired male with purple eyes. Kira Yamato walked up to Susumu his hand grasping the male on the shoulder. "Enough Susumu. We have new information we need to talk about."

Susumu nodded retreating back from Yuna. "Ah, Kira Yamato…So we meet again?" The purple haired male stated. "How's Lacus? Susumu won't tell me if she's alive!" He shrugged leaning against the wall.

Kira spared the male no glance and padded Susumu on the back. Both males nodded to each other before leaving a bloody Yuna behind in the interrogation room.

**Athrun's Safe house**

Cagalli rushed around the room finding a change of clothes. Athrun dark emerald gaze following her every move his cheeks flushed a deep crimson.

Cagalli fetched her belonging a sport bra, panties, sweatpants and sweatshirt. She placed the clothing on her bed before turning to Athrun with a smile. "Okay…I'm ready." She unlatched her arm sling and held her arm to her chest.

Athrun swallowed hard his heart thundering in his ears. "Right…" Walking over to her he bent over her slightly, "We'll take of the shirt first okay." His hands trembled as he moved to the hem of her scrub shirt carefully lifting the material over her head.

He gulped as his eyes wondered over her bare skin. _'I'm an adult and she is injured get it together Zala.'_ He pep talked himself before going to her bra. His warm hand unclasping the material as he bent in closer to her, his breath warm on her bare shoulder as he continued to undress the Princess.

Cagalli shuddered slightly as he continued to take off her clothes. Her breath catching in her throat as Athrun continued slowly taking her clothes off.

Taking off the bra he threw it to the side his hand reaching for the new sports bra on the bed. "Um…" He looked at the material it was lucky enough to have a zipper on the front. He smiled softly moving her arms gently to slip the material onto her shoulders. He noticed her shudder each time his hands touched her skin.

He smiled mischievously for a moment before zipping the bra and bending over to grab the sweatshirt and gently pulling it over her head. His face still flushed as he touched her soft skin.

Cagalli legs trembled as his hands expertly pulled her scrub pants to the ground bending on his knees to remove the material from her ankles. She placed her shaky hand on his shoulder as she steadied her quivering legs. "At..Athrun.." She whispered.

The male's hands careful moved up her claves to her thighs causing his touch to linger. Each time his fingers brushed her skin she felt his warmness linger on her bare flesh.

"Cagalli… I've got to remove your underwear okay?" He questioned more to himself than to her.

She just nodded quietly giving him permission. Athrun moved slightly removing her underwear quickly before looking at her feet. Sweat was practically running down the males face. He had to wipe his forehead before grabbing the fresh pair of underwear.

"Athrun are you alright?" She spoke barely above a whisper her legs still shaking.

"Yep…" Was all he could mutter before he moved her feet and placed the new pair between her ankles and hoisting the material up her legs to her waist. His hands lingering on her waist as his emerald eyes locked onto her amber ones.

"Almost finished..." He chocked out grabbing the sweatpants and placing them on her body fast like. "Okay." He stood up his body swaying as he attempted to regain his composure.

Athrun looked at the woman before him his heart beating fast. His hand still firmly placed on her waist. '_I should let her go now…'_ he mused.

Cagalli's body trembled with need as she looking into his strong gaze, _'Damn, I wish he never stop touching me…'_ she thought to herself.

Athrun took a deep breath before he turned to adjust himself with a groan. "Here let me put that sling on…" He stated softly turning back to her reaching for the medical sling.

Cagalli smirked she wanted to kiss those soft lips. How could brush her legs with those hands and not give her a kiss? '_No way'_ she thought to herself as he gently placed her arm in the sling.

Athrun clipped the sling in place his midnight hair brushing on her neck as he strapped the material over her shoulder. Cagalli's free hand gripped his shoulder tightly causing him to not be able to retreat.

The sudden movement shocking Athrun he thought she was in pain for a moment until her amber orbs locked onto his. "Kiss me now!" She stated forcefully her eyes pleading to him.

He pulled her closer to his body. His breathing labored as he thought for a moment. His hand moved to her chin as he caressed the soft flesh with his fingers.

He snickered a little bending his face down to meet her soft lips with his. "Anything for you, Cagalli. I've waited so hold to do this." He muttered to her through multiple hot kisses.

Cagalli trembled in the males arms, "Athrun…" she stated breathlessly. He was finally backed in her life there was no way she was letting him go now no matter what. They would face the past together she thought to herself as her free hand reached up the nape of his neck, grabbing a hold of the thick midnight blue hair as he deepened the kiss.

To Be Continued….

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did!


	8. Chapter 8

_**-Thanks for all the reviews and comments! Sorry for taking so long to update! Please continue reading and reviewing! You guys rock! -**_

**Plants**

Alessandro exited the Plants conference hall entering the climate controlled environment with an exhausted sigh. All the evaluations/interrogations of the possible suspects made him achy and tensed. The tall male raised his arms over his head stretching the leather material of his riding jacket across his built chest. The wind began to blow softly across his face feathering his soft sky blue hair across his masculine features.

Making his way over to his orange and red Kawasaki Ninja he pulled a small medicine bottle from his right blue jean pocket. "What a day…" He muttered to himself as he opened the bottle taking two pills from the container and placing them in his mouth before returning the bottle to his jean pocket whilst chewing up the pills.

"I think I'll take long way to Kira's will be okay." He thought aloud, grabbing the black riding gloves from the handlebars pulling the gloves over his rough hand exposing only bare fingertips. Alessandro threw his leg over the seat mounting the motorcycle between his built thighs.

A small smile played on his lips as he kicked up the kickstand, pulling the black and orange helmet over his soft hair. He turned the key and revved the engine not noticing he was being watched from the shadows.

Alessandro eased out of the parking lot and turned towards the coast to Kira's safe house.

A black sport bike occupied by a male with black out riding gear followed a few cars lengths behind Alessandro. "Sir, The second plan is ready to be activated." The husky male voice stated through his blue-tooth helmet.

"Good. Activate the Enhanced. Do not fail me. We need him to succeed." He laughed manically on the other end of the line.

"Roger. Target in sight." The male stated unlatching his pistol from his right side holster while speeding to intercept Alessandro on the coastline back roads. As he pulled up beside Alessandro aiming his gun at the male squeezing the trigger popping off two rounds simultaneously into the orange motorcycles 2 tires.

Alessandro senses started to slow down accessing the incoming danger as it approached from behind, his mind contemplating how to avoid extreme injury or death. Alessandro cursed readying his body to jump in the air from the motorbike as the rounds popped off from beside him. _"Luckily I decided to put on the leather jacket that just happened to be bulletproof, but that damn fall is gonna hurt like a bitch"._ He thought to himself as his body flew through the air with as much grace as a cat getting a bath.

The force of his jump caused the orange motorcycle to jerk to the left hitting the black crotch rocket straight at the front tire crushing the shooters leg between the hot motors. The male screamed as he was thrown from the bike onto the hot asphalt. The males body skidding across the ground at 60 miles per hour.

Alessandro embraced his body for impact onto the hard asphalt, his body bounced across the ground before skidding to a halt a few feet behind the shooter. The bikes shattered across the roadway before them.

Both men were sprawled across the pavement neither moving for a few moments. The only sound was waves crashing on the banks below them.

Alessandro began to stir with a groan. He rolled onto his stomach still dazed and trying to catch his breath. "Shhhiittt…I'm gonna kick…your…ass…" He stated between gasps as he pushed his arms out trying to sit up.

The other male began to stir, moans lining his lips. Alessandro made it to his knees his bloody hands trembling as he removed his helmet. "Get up Asshat! Get up!" He yelled his mahogany eyes turning a deep crimson red as he focused on the male before him.

The other male rolled onto his side facing Alessandro as he reached his battered hand up to remove the face shield. His breathing ragged and shallow as he began to mutter words aloud. "Mission, Activate…" He coughed violently, as dark red blood spilled from his mouth into his helmet.

Alessandro gripped his helmet tightly in his left hand and pulled out his 45 from his side holster to hold in his other hand, standing weakly and stumbling as he walked closer to the assailant.

"Agent of Death #102809…" The male finished he eyes glancing up at the incoming Alessandro.

Fear played across Alessandro features as the words sunk in. His body began trembling uncontrollably. "No, no…you can't control me anymore…" He bit out his hand gripping his gun tighter as he pointed it at the male's chest.

The assailant smirked and began coughing before speaking again. "For our blue and pure world…" He shuddered and gasped as a shot rang out from Alessandro's 45, the bullet hitting its target.

A husky yell arose from Alessandro throat as he dropped to his knees. Blood seeped from multiple wounds across his body as he starred down at his own pool of blood. He tossed his helmet down shattering the pieces across the asphalt.

"No…I won't. Lady Cagalli…everyone…I WILL NOT BE MANIPULATED!" He screamed angrily before turning his 45 to his chest pulling the trigger at his heart.

The shot rang out across the coast as his body fell limply to ground below.

Kira and Lacus exited the security prisons parking lot making their way home with Susumu in tow. They had contacted Adrus and Clarimonde to meet with them and Alessandro to go over all the information that was collected during the interviews. They eased around the coastline to the safe house and were about a mile from the destination before they began dodging debris in the roadway.

"What the…" Slamming on brakes Kira threw out his arm unconsciously towards his spouse attempting to be an additional seatbelt if needed for her. "Everyone, okay? Lacus are you injured." He glanced over to his spouse who was carrying their unborn child.

Lacus gasped suddenly drawing Kira attention to the wreckage before them. "Kira. It's Alessandro!" She voiced nervously placing a hand over her mouth.

Susumu unbuckled his seatbelt and reached for the door before jumping out of the vehicle with Kira followed suit behind him. "Alessandro!" The men launched over debris to get the injured male.

Kira slid on his knees over to the male pulling open the leather jacket as he began evaluating the patient.

"This isn't good Susumu. I have a pulse its weak but its there. I have a first aide kit in the back of the car, grab it and call an ambulance!" He barked out orders as he checked over unconscious male.

Susumu nodded turning on his heel as he ran back to the vehicle calling the ambulance on his way.

"Alessandro, wake up!" Kira yelled as he bent down to check on his breathing.

Susumu jogged back over carrying the case and speaking with the medics and police. He glanced over to his left noticing another body. "Kira! We have another body over here!" He placed the first aide kit next to Kira and trotted over to the injured patient.

"What the hell happened here?" Kira stated. "The gunshot wound didn't go all the way through his chest. I don't think it pierced his heart. He has multiple lacerations and bruising." He said aloud to Susumu who was speaking with medics on the phone.

Lacus waddled over to Kira with a look of concern plastered on her delicate features. "What can I assist with Kira." She stated as she eased slowly down to her knees. Kira gripped her wrist and assisted her to the ground gently beside him.

"I need gauze to help stop all this bleeding at his chest. We need to apply gentle pressure but not enough to case the bullet to penetrate further." He voiced matter of fact like as Lacus handed him the gauze.

Alessandro breathing was slow, shallow sometimes accompanied by a gurgled gasp. The couple continued working meticulously on their friend as they wrapped the wounds on his chest. "I think he has a broken collarbone and some internal bleeding." Lacus spoke as the couple gently turned the male on his side to wrap the bandage across his broad back.

Kira continued working on his friend as Susumu jogged over to him. "He can't let him choke on his own blood. We need him on his left side." Lacus nodded listening to her husband instruction. "What about the other person?" He questioned his eyes never leaving Alessandro.

"He's deceased." Susumu bent down and began assisting the couple handing Kira gauze and bandages. "The medics are about 5 minutes out." He finished, while bandaging Alessandro wrist.

Kira nodded wiping the sweat from his forehead. "Come on Alessandro. Wake up." He stated sadly.

Alessandro body was still limp and his face was pale from all the blood loss the only exception was his mouth and chin that was stained with blood. The blue haired male before them, breathing began to stabilize as his airway cleared, a soft groan escaping his lips.

"Alessandro, do you hear me now?" Kira expressed excitedly looking down at the male.

Alessandro eyes moved behind his closed eye lids. "Yeah…" He coughed before speaking again. "Just a little scratch." He tired to joke managing a small smile before passing out again. In the distance the blaring of the ambulances could be heard.

Kira smirked looking down at the tough male. "Lacus call Andrus and Clarimonde tell them what happened and tell them to contact Athrun and Cagalli. Athrun needs to be on alert right now." Kira stated sternly as he held tightly onto the unconscious male in his arms.

**Earth—Kingdom of Scandinavia**

The weather was crappy as rain poured down angrily from the sky above onto the busy Scandinavian town. Julian pulled his brown jacket tightly against his body as he dashed out into the wet night towards his usual hangout.

A small smile plastered on his face as he entered the building and greeted the hostess of the club. Becca had texted him earlier in the day about some information that she had received. He shrugged out of his jacket and placed the jacket on a hanger in the closet.

Becca saw the red haired male enter the bar and approached him as he entered the VIP entrance to the club. She had on a pink lace shirt with a green short skirt and white pumps. She placed a glass of whiskey on the table as she escorted Julian to the couch, ushering him to take a seat.

Her blonde hair was pinned back from her features showing her frightened look as she glanced into his green eyes.

"What is it Sugar? You aren't scared of me are you?" He raised an eyebrow in question. He then grinned at her using his genuine playboy smile to comfort the upset woman.

She shook her head softly. "No. The information that I received was very disturbing." She sighed before continuing. "Djibril is here, he isn't in Iceland at the moment. Not only that…Murata Azrael's brother Burata is in the Plants!" She trembled slightly. "He escorted Yuna to the Plants under a false name."

Julian reached for the glass of whiskey a perplexed look lined his features. "Logos and Blue Cosmos together…planned the attack?" He questioned to himself rather than Becca.

He rolled the contents of the glass in his hand. "There is more Julian." Becca stated interrupting his thoughts. "They have a new plan and it is to activate the Enhanced again. All the ones that are alive." She finished biting her lip.

Julian's expression changed as he looked at the woman before him. "Oh my God." The words spilled out of his mouth, he immediately reached for his cell phone and began dialing numbers. "Damn it. She is with a freaking Enhanced right now! Someone damn answer." He griped as the call went to voicemail and he dialed another number.

The phone finally connected. "Clarimonde it's me. Cagalli's in danger. You need to get Alessandro away from her now." He spat out anxiously.

The females' voice on the other end was calm but he could tell something was wrong as she replied to him. "Alessandro has been critically injured. Cagalli is safe for now, but how in the hell do you know something happened?" She questioned.

"He's injured, Shit…okay. I just found out through my resources on Earth. We need to move the Princess back to Earth. I think she is in grave danger up there in the Plants. We can better protect her down here. Yuna may be captured but the real mastermind is still free!" The male finished closing his eyes and leaning back against the leather couch.

"Understood. I have to tell Athrun and Cagalli about Alessandro. I am on the way over to them now. I will call you when we have everyone together." The aide added.

"Okay, Thanks Clarimonde. Let me know if I can do anything. I still have guys up there." He announced then disconnected the call as the female said her goodbyes.

Julian sighed dropping the phone down on the couch. He lifted glass of whiskey to his lips and chugged the contents.

Becca cleared her throat and moved closer to him, reaching for his glass pouring him another glass of whiskey. "Is everything okay?" She questioned to him as she handed him back the glass.

"No, but Cagalli is okay. Thanks again for the information. You girls did a good job." He patted her head with his free hand. A sad smile lining his mouth as he starred out into the club.

The blonde female smiled sadly at the tired male before her. She hoped they would all be safe soon or at least that they could find those evil bastard and be rid of them for once and for all.

_The end of now! No worries though I know no Cags and Athrun action in this chapter but it is coming soon! I pretty much know how I want to write the next chapter. Thanks for reading and as always you please comment. It gives me motivation to continue! _


End file.
